Boys Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things
by Lydean
Summary: S’appeler Winchester est déjà une malédiction en soit. Alors imaginez tout ce qui peut arriver quand, en plus, on a treize ans, nombre fatidique de l’adolescence. Sam passe difficilement le cap sous le regard protecteur, mais parfois démuni, de Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Shouldn't Play With Dead Things**

**Résumé** : Sam a treize et demi. Il s'est fait deux nouveaux amis avec lesquels il partage de nombreux points communs. Dans une ville où les adolescents s'amusent à faire revenir poltergeists, fantômes et autres esprits vengeurs, les frères Winchester vont devoir utiliser toute leur ingéniosité pour empêcher que ce nouveau délire ne devienne catastrophique.

**Spoilers :** Pas du tout. Sauf au niveau de l'épilogue qui constitue un petit bonus mais n'entrave en rien l'histoire.

**Personnages** : Sam et Dean Winchester.

L'épisode « _Afterschool Special_ » (4x13) m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette fic. L'adolescence de Sam y est très largement développée. Sa quête d'identité est amplifiée par le fait qu'il a toujours voulu être normal et qu'il a un don certain pour se poser une multitude de questions. Et devinez à qui il aurait envie de ressembler ?

Je sais : vous allez me trouver sadique. Cette fic est basée sur le dicton « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! » et sachez que j'ADORE les frères Winchester !!! lol !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages : toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Elles aident à s'améliorer. Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue.**

Ca avait très mal tourné ! Pourtant, ils l'avaient déjà fait deux fois avant ce soir et ça avait été plutôt amusant. Flippant, mais marrant ! Ne dit-on pas « jamais deux sans trois » ? Mais cette fois-là était différente des deux autres et elle tournait au drame.

Les adolescents s'étaient installés dans le sous-sol de leur lycée. Cet établissement était vraiment imposant. Le terrain de plusieurs hectares où il avait été bâti un siècle auparavant était entouré par des murs de deux mètres de haut. Plus d'une centaine de classes se répartissaient sur les deux ailes de ce gigantesque bâtiment. En son centre, siégeaient deux énormes salles de conférence, une cafétéria et un petit restaurant pouvant accueillir l'ensemble des professeurs. Un autre bâtiment se partageait de part et d'autre de l'énorme porte d'entrée. Il était réservé à l'usage exclusif du secrétariat, bureau de direction et autres salles administratives. La journée, plus de deux mille élèves de onze à vingt ans venaient peupler et donner vie à ce lieu lugubre. Mais la nuit, cet établissement prenait des allures de monstre de béton tapi dans l'obscurité.

Les adolescents s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant l'une des petites portes de service, dans une des ruelles qui donnait sur l'arrière du lycée. Ils étaient entrés silencieusement grâce au crochetage de la serrure parfaitement réussi de l'un d'eux. Munis du matériel nécessaire pour réussir à coup sûr leur séance, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la grande trappe qui donnait sur un escalier en pierre. Il faisait froid et incroyablement sombre cette nuit-là. A la lumière des lampes torches, ils avaient descendu prudemment les petites marches qui longeaient la rampe d'accès prévue pour les engins roulants. Ils s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans les entrailles du monstrueux établissement. Arrivés en bas, ils avaient progressés dans de larges et longs couloirs habités par des centaines de petites bêtes noires à huit pattes et où de multiples tuyaux serpentaient et s'entrecroisaient le long des plafonds.

Munis, d'un plan détaillé, les garçons avaient finalement abouti dans l'immense salle qui servait d'entrepôt au personnel de service. De grandes colonnes soutenaient le plafond plus que défraîchi de cette pièce de plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés. Sur les murs, quatre autres portes se disputaient la place au milieu d'une multitude d'étagères. Deux d'entre elles donnaient sur de nouveaux couloirs menant aux différentes ailes du bâtiment. Une autre enfermait le tableau clignotant et démesurément grand du compteur électrique et la dernière s'ouvrait sur un minuscule placard contenant quelques torchons, produits nettoyants et balais. Enfoui sous la terre, cet entrepôt n'était muni d'aucune fenêtre mais de grandes bouches d'aération ponctionnaient le plafond. Dans un coin, les chaudières fonctionnaient à plein régime.

Poussé par la curiosité, les adolescents avaient étudié un à un le matériel entreposé ça et là. Des outils aussi nombreux que variés au gros tracteur qui servait à tondre la pelouse, des simples produits d'entretien au fuel qui permettait le fonctionnement des machines, tout s'avérait être digne d'intérêt dans cet immense coffre au trésor. Mais la raison de leur venue était toute autre et après avoir assouvi leur curiosité, ils avaient installé leur matériel : un petit guéridon sur lequel étaient gravés différents signes dont la signification exacte leur échappait. Au centre, se dessinait un pentacle. Ils avaient ensuite posé des bougies à des endroits bien précis et les avaient allumées. Enfin, ils avaient trempé leurs doigts dans une solution opaque et en avaient enduit les dessins gravés. Installés autour de l'autel ainsi formé, ils avaient joint leurs mains et avaient entrepris de réciter l'incantation.

Ils avaient appelé l'esprit d'une personne bien précise. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'excitation et d'impatience qu'ils avaient vu trembler le guéridon installé au centre de la pièce. Les lumières s'étaient mises à vaciller et leur souffle s'était matérialisé devant eux en une sorte de fumée blanche. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle. L'autel s'était élevé dans les airs comme suspendu par quelques fils invisibles. Il avait été projeté avec une force incroyable contre l'une des étagères qui s'écroula dans un fracas infernal, laissant son contenu se déverser. Les bougies avaient enflammé le liquide qui continuait de s'écouler lentement. Paniqués, les adolescents s'étaient précipités vers la sortie. Mais, ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un gigantesque courant d'air était venu déferler dans l'immense salle, claquant les différentes portes de sortie et condamnant les jeunes à l'emprisonnement. Ils avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour atténuer le sifflement effroyable qui avait envahi l'espace autour d'eux. Avec d'atroces grimaces, leurs yeux plissés avaient cru apercevoir la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se gondoler, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'enfoncer pour les rejoindre. En plus du gémissement insupportable, les outils s'étaient mis à tournoyer dans la pièce, s'échappant brusquement de cette tornade infernale pour aller se fracasser sur le mur derrière les adolescents qui tentaient tant bien que mal de les éviter. Les vêtements déchirés et les multiples entailles qui étaient venues clairsemer leur peau leur avait fait prendre l'ampleur du désastre. L'un d'eux avait hurlé l'incantation destinée à tout arrêter sans succès. Puis il avait perdu toute notion d'apesanteur et avait été projeté à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser durement contre le tracteur tondeuse, inconscient. Son sang avait commencé à s'écouler de la même manière que progressait le liquide enflammé. Celui-ci se dirigeait dangereusement vers les chaudières à l'autre extrémité de la salle. La situation était totalement désespérée.

***

A la suite d'efforts inimaginables et poussés par l'instinct de survie, ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le placard à balais. A présent, ils étaient entassés dans le ridicule petit local. La porte subissait des coups violents venus de l'extérieur malgré la présence abondante de gros sel à sa base. L'un des adolescents était visiblement inconscient. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son visage livide. Ses yeux demeuraient désespérément clos. Un autre essayait en vain de stopper l'hémorragie de son ami. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant misérablement de se calmer. Il murmurait des phrases décousues de sens dont certains mots restaient inaudibles. Le troisième, apparemment plus jeune et plus petit que les deux autres avait du mal à respirer tellement son angoisse l'oppressait. Malgré le sifflement incessant et les martèlements de l'autre côté de la porte, il écoutait son copain à côté de lui qui appelait sa mère et ne cessait de dire qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Lui ne pouvait pas appeler sa maman. Elle était morte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Quant à son père, il devait se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Alors, il priait pour pouvoir revoir son grand frère. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait été là. Ses remords l'assaillaient : il aurait dû l'écouter et ne jamais apprendre ça à ses amis. Tout était de sa faute. Ils allaient tous mourir à cause de lui. La panique prit le dessus et il hurla le nom de la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu avoir à ses côtés :

**- DEAN !**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Jubei-Kazuki, mon unique et fidèle revieweuse.

Quand on écrit une fic c'est avant tout pour se faire plaisir. Mais quand on la poste c'est pour vous l'offrir, chers lecteurs de l'ombre ! Est-ce que cette fic vous plait ou la trouvez-vous franchement nulle. Vous pouvez répondre en cliquant sur la petite case verte en bas (et pas besoin d'attendre le bip pour parler ! lol !)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1.**

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

Il n'avait fallu que quinze jours à leur père pour régler le problème dans cette ville du nord des Etats- Unis. Des fantômes et esprits en tout genre apparaissaient ça et là et John Winchester, parfois aidé de son fils aîné, les avait renvoyés d'où ils venaient. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ces « revenants » avaient été appelés lors de séances de spiritisme par des pseudo médiums incapables de faire face à cette situation insolite. Phénomène apparemment à la mode, des jeunes s'étaient lancé dans l'expérience. Mais une fois leur mobilier écrasé contre les murs, leurs appartements détruits ou un membre de leur famille à l'hôpital, ils étaient soulagés de refiler leur problème aux chasseurs qui les débarrassaient de cet encombrant locataire. Ils promettaient alors, sans rechigner de ne jamais recommencer.

Pour plus de précaution, John était resté quelques jours de plus. Tout était redevenu calme et il accepta avec enthousiasme une nouvelle chasse que lui proposait un de ses vieux amis.

Mais Dean, son fils aîné bientôt âgé de dix-huit ans, s'était opposé à leur départ. En ce début du mois de décembre, les deux fils Winchester en étaient à leur quatrième lycée et le plus jeune des deux, qui adorait ses chères études, n'en pouvait plus de ces changements incessants. Son grand frère l'avait bien compris et malgré son dédain pour cet établissement qu'il assimilait plus à une prison, il avait osé s'interposer devant cet énième déménagement. Il avait fait valoir qu'il restait à peine trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël et qu'il était préférable que Sammy, son petit frère, finisse le trimestre dans cet établissement renommé. D'autre part, il avait souligné le fait que d'autres « débiles » pourraient avoir l'idée d'invoquer de nouveaux esprits et que sa présence sur les lieux permettrait d'arranger les choses.

Leur père avait d'abord été réticent : la distance qui les séparait était vraiment importante et il n'avait aucune idée du temps que lui prendrait cette nouvelle chasse à laquelle il avait bien l'intention de participer. Mais il avait fini par admettre que les arguments de Dean étaient convaincants. Il lui confia donc son journal où se trouvaient diverses incantations et stratégies susceptibles de l'aider le moment venu. Avant de partir, il lui rappela les consignes de sécurité de base et termina par son éternel : « Et fais gaffe à Sammy ! »

Le plus jeune des Winchester, âgé de treize ans et demi, avait admiré la façon avec laquelle son aîné avait géré la situation. D'habitude, il reprochait à son grand frère de toujours suivre aveuglément les ordres de leur père. Cette fois-ci, il avait été à la fois surpris et reconnaissant de son intervention. En revanche, il n'avait pas compris les réticences de leur paternel. En temps ordinaires et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à les laisser tous les deux. D'ailleurs, avec une maman décédée et un père continuellement absent, Sam en arrivait parfois à considérer que sa seule famille était Dean. L'un et l'autre se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Le cadet ne fut donc aucunement étonné d'entendre son grand frère exposer son irrésistible envie de rester alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas touché un mot. C'était vrai qu'il en avait marre d'être baladé à droite et à gauche sans arrêt. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se poser un peu et avoir une vie ordinaire. En plus, pour une fois, il s'était fait deux véritables amis au bahut et quand il était avec eux, il se sentait normal.

Le premier, prénommé Tristan, vivait dans une famille d'accueil. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il avait cinq ans, à la suite d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Placé depuis ce drame, il n'avait pas réussi à rester plus de dix-huit mois au même endroit. Bien qu'il puisse faire preuve d'excellentes capacités intellectuelles, il se bornait à ne rien faire en cours. Il avait déjà redoublé deux classes malgré le soutien inconditionnel de ces anciens instits et les visites incessantes chez différents psys. Mais aujourd'hui, la majorité des profs préféraient le laisser gravir les échelons tranquillement. Ils pensaient certainement que sa sortie de l'établissement n'en serait que plus rapide. Ca faisait un an et demi qu'il squattait dans cette nouvelle famille et il n'envisageait pas de partir. Un record ! Plutôt âgé, le couple qui était sensé faire office de parents ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ses résultats scolaires et encore moins de ses escapades nocturnes. Ils le nourrissait et l'habillait et cela suffisait amplement à cet adolescent de quinze ans. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Ses petites virées avec son meilleur pote, s'étaient déjà conclues par des avertissements du proviseur et le plaisir d'avoir été raccompagnés à domicile par les flics. Leur réputation n'était donc plus à faire dans la région.

Dereck, son ami de toujours, était de la même veine. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il se la coulait douce au lycée quand il prenait le temps d'assister aux cours. Malgré tout, sa moyenne, tout à fait correcte, montrait ses facilités de compréhension et de mémoire. Sa logique, tout aussi implacable, lui avait permis d'assimiler que ses mauvais résultats engendreraient un nouveau redoublement et que cela s'apparenterait à être séparé de son pote. Point trop n'en fallait non plus et il se contentait de répondre passivement aux questions des profs. Phénomène qui faisaient rager la plupart de ses camarades obligés de bûcher comme des malades pour arriver à son niveau. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à faire de ce que pouvaient penser ces mecs. En revanche, les filles, c'était autre chose. Tristan et lui avaient plutôt la côte auprès de la gente féminine et ça ne leur déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Pour sortir et offrir quelques attentions à leurs copines du moment, Dereck avait pris l'habitude de piocher dans le portefeuille de sa mère. Depuis que son père s'était barré on ne sait où, dix ans plus tôt, sa chère maman n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se remarier. De cette union étaient nées deux gamines qui passaient leur temps à couiner et à toucher à ses affaires. Il ne les supportait pas. Sa mère, laxiste et totalement dépassée par leurs disputes quotidiennes, finissait toujours par prendre le parti de ses filles, prétextant leur jeune âge. Son nouveau mari, quand il était présent, y allait de ses commentaires à deux balles : « Bah, plus que trois ans et demi et tu pourras le foutre dehors ! Et avec un peu de chance il terminera en taule. T'auras la paix pendant des années ! » Cette vie convenait pourtant à Dereck qui se sentait libre de ses mouvements.

Pour ces deux adolescents à l'intelligence développée, l'autorité parentale s'assimilait au néant. Ils n'avaient donc eu aucun mal à se trouver des points communs avec le petit nouveau et l'avaient intégré rapidement à la bande. Sam, de son côté, se sentait parfaitement dans son élément avec ces deux garçons. Il avait trouvé des mecs comme lui. Parfois, Tristan lui rappelait son grand frère par son attitude et surtout sa façon de s'habiller. Il avait aussi cette manière d'agir avec Dereck qui ressemblait fortement à celle que Dean avait pour lui.

Les premiers temps, l'aîné des Winchester avait eu un regard inquisiteur en rencontrant les deux nouveaux copains de son petit frère mais il avait gardé ses suspicions pour lui. Les deux ados avaient tout de suite été impressionnés par ce grand mec dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt, qui faisait craquer toutes les nanas du lycée avec son style rebel. Sam n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil cette admiration qu'avaient ses copains pour son grand frère. Ils ne cessaient de répéter que Dean était un mec cool et ça l'énervait. Heureusement son aîné passait la majorité de son temps dans les débarras du bahut avec différentes filles. Alors, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui, il laissait son cadet traîner avec ses deux amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Bébé chapitre ! Bisous Jubei Kazuki et Milael. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre !

**Chapitre 2.**

**- Mais si, vous allez voir ! C'est trop génial ! En plus, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça fonctionne. On va s'éclater les filles !**

**- Cindy, j'te dis que ma cousine en a fait une et que ça a super mal tourné.**

**- D'accord, Clara, si t'as pas envie de venir t'éclater avec nous, t'as qu'à aller te faire peloter par ton étalon. Mais ne gâche pas notre plaisir !** Répondit la fameuse Cindy, acide, tout en lançant un regard entendu aux groupies qui l'entouraient.

Sur le visage légèrement ahuri de cette cheerleader, la jalousie faisait l'effet d'un ravalement de façade raté. Elle ruminait sur cette Clara qui avait décidément tout pour elle : Belle brune au corps de rêve, apparemment intelligente et leader de l'équipe des pompom girls. En plus, elle sortait avec le petit nouveau. Enfin « petit », ce n'était pas vraiment le mot ! Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-six, il réussissait à charmer les filles aussi facilement qu'il les larguait. D'ailleurs en à peine un mois, Clara devait être sa dixième conquête connue. Mais, elle sortait avec lui, elle ! Ca la faisait enrager de constater que le Dom Juan du bahut l'ignorait complètement. Elle se savait pourtant magnifique et les autres mecs ne cessaient de lui tourner autour. Ils la vénéraient même. Pour se changer les idées, elle avait décidé d'organiser avec ses copines une séance de spiritisme. Elle avait entendu que ces soirées étaient très en vogue et elle tenait à son image de fille populaire. Et si cette pétasse de Clara ne voulait pas y participer, c'était son problème. Elle la regarda donc s'éloigner et rejoindre son Roméo de pacotille puis elle s'adressa à ses groupies qui papillonnaient autour d'elle.

**- Rendez-vous ce soir, à 22h00, devant la maison de la vieille Sanders ! Vous allez voir les filles, on va s'éclater !**

Et elles partirent d'un rire suraigu, exposant leur indiscutable intelligence !

***

Sam venait de passer à côté de ces piailleuses. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'envisageait la blonde comme soirée. D'ordinaire, il ne prêtait pas trop attention à ce que pouvait raconter ce genre de filles mais il avait entendu la nouvelle petite amie de son frangin dire que ça avait mal tourné lors d'une précédente occasion. Et étant donnés les événements récents, il n'avait pas pu ignorer ses propos. Suivi de près par ses deux amis, il rejoignit son aîné.

**- Salut ! Vous avez prévu un truc tous les deux pour ce soir ?**

**- Sam ! Ce que je fais avec Cassie…**

**- Clara !** Le reprit-elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

**- Oui, c'est ça … Clara, ne te regarde pas !** S'empressa-t-il de reprendre, fusillant son petit frère du regard.

Le plus jeune des Winchester devait bien admettre que son approche n'avait pas été des plus subtile. Malgré tout il insista, s'adressant à la jeune fille, sous les yeux éberlués de son aîné et de ses deux copains.

**- Non, c'est juste que ta copine, là-bas, avait l'air d'avoir prévu une super soirée. J'comprends pas pourquoi t'as pas envie d'y aller.**

**- Et ben dis donc, t'es super curieux comme garçon toi ! **Lui fit-elle remarquer. **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- M'en parle pas. C'est Sammy, mon p'tit frère …**

-** Sam !** Voulu corriger l'intéressé.

**- … qui pose beaucoup trop de questions. Va jouer avec tes copains, SAMMY !** Insista l'aîné.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard quand Clara décida de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

**- Non, mais c'est pas grave. Tu sais, déjà Cindy n'est pas vraiment une copine. Elle a prévu un truc complètement débile pour ce soir. J'ai essayé de la mettre en garde mais …**

**- La mettre en garde contre quoi ?** Demandèrent les deux Winchester en coeur.

**- Ben, elle veut organiser une séance de spiritisme. Je lui ai dit pourtant que ma cousine …**

Les deux frères ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils se regardaient à nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Tristan et Dereck qui avait observé silencieusement l'attitude étrange de leurs copains.

**- Ca m'intéresse.** Indiqua soudainement Dean. **Tu veux bien me présenter ta copine ?**

***

Accompagné de « Cassie-Clara », l'aîné des Winchester avait entrepris de convaincre Cindy d'annuler la soirée. Il avait commencé par évoquer les risques encourus mais elle ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il l'avait alors menacée de se pointer à sa petite sauterie et de la ruiner. Mais elle l'avait défié, aussi butée qu'elle était blonde. Finalement, usant de tout son charme, il avait presque obtenu sa promesse d'annuler sa séance de spiritisme à l'unique condition qu'il lui fasse passer une soirée de rêve. Visiblement excitée par l'idée de piquer le petit copain de son ennemie, Cindy commençait à jubiler. Mais peu enclin à assumer cet engagement et sous le regard réprobateur de sa petite amie du moment, Dean se contenta de rester évasif.

**- Tu sais, j'aime bien sortir avec des filles … raisonnables. Alors, prouve-moi que t'en es capable !**

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant les deux filles se crêper le chignon. Il rejoignit Sam qui s'était habilement débarrassé de ses deux acolytes et l'attendait au coin du mur.

**- Tu crois qu't'as réussi à la convaincre ?**

L'aîné réfuta d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

**- J'crois que je vais avoir du boulot ce soir …** Il se retourna vers les deux filles qui s'insultaient copieusement et prit une moue déconfite. **De toutes façons, j'crois que mes plans pour la soirée sont à l'eau. Alors, autant que je m'occupe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est trop dangereux !**

Sam était vraiment exaspéré. Après la fin des cours, il avait attendu que son aîné daigne se décoller de sa nouvelle proie, pour lui parler. Sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le persuader de le laisser l'accompagner à la chasse prévue pour le soir même. Non seulement ses tentatives ne fonctionnaient pas mais en plus il avait clairement ressenti la colère dans les dernières paroles prononcées par Dean. Mauvais karma ! Depuis quelques temps, il avait besoin de montrer qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais son frère se bornait à le traiter en temps que tel. Comment pourrait-il lui prouver qu'il avait grandi s'il ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de le convaincre ?

Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de tactique et d'utiliser sa botte secrète. Il laissa son aîné ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Une fois entrés, il attendit qu'il ait jeté sa veste sur le lit et qu'il se soit servi une bière, toujours accessible dans leur petit réfrigérateur. Il le fixa et admit :

**- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. C'est peut-être dangereux.**

La réaction de Dean fut instantanée. Il attrapa une canette de soda et la lança à son cadet en signe de paix, mais avec un sourire plutôt méfiant, malgré tout. Le plus important pour Sam, c'était que son grand frère le regardait enfin. La partie était à moitié gagnée ! Il enchaîna :

**- Tu sais, cette Cindy. Elle n'a pas l'air très intelligente, ni même très douée. Tristan dit qu'elle est très … « ouverte » ! Mais qu'à part ça, elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle.**

**- Ah, ouais, ouverte, hein ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle a tellement le cul serré qu'il y a qu'les clebs qui l'entendent quand elle pète.**

Ils partirent d'un rire commun. Deuxième manche, acquise ! Efforts à poursuivre !

**- Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment capable de réveiller les morts ? J'veux dire, même si elle a tout le matos, tu crois qu'elle a les capacités nécessaires pour réussir l'invocation ?**

**- J'sais pas Sammy. C'est vrai que c'est une véritable gourdasse mais dans cette ville … j'sais pas … on peut appeler les esprits aussi facilement que je peux me taper une nana ! J'ai jamais vu ça avant.**

**- Ben moi, j'ai déjà entendu parlé d'une ville dans ce genre là. C'est Cold Oak, dans le Dakota du sud. Il paraît que chaque maison y est hantée. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire, tous les habitants se sont enfuis. Du coup, maintenant c'est une ville fantôme … dans les deux sens du terme.**

**- Non, mais … T'es une encyclopédie à toi tout seul. Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**- Culture générale ! … **Trois secondes de silence.** D'accord, fais pas cette tête ! C'est oncle Bobby qui en a parlé à papa une fois … Et tu sais ce que je sais d'autre ?**

Les yeux de Dean se firent suspicieux. Il devait sentir que le piège se refermait insidieusement sur lui. Sam en profita pour lui jeter le regard dont il avait le secret et avec son plus grand sourire il ajouta :

**- L'heure et l'endroit exacts où aura lieu notre chasse ce soir !**

Vaincu et dépité, son grand frère secoua la tête. Il ne pût cependant s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot :

**- D'accord. Tu viens. Mais t'as intérêt à faire tout ce que j'te dis sinon …**

Il avait pointé son index en direction de Sam pour appuyer ses dires. Mais ce dernier n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre la fin de la phrase pour avoir envie de respecter les consignes de Dean. A ce moment précis, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'est qu'il avait remporté la partie.

***

Ils avaient recherché toutes les informations utiles pour leur chasse : généalogie de la famille Sanders, nombre de morts intra muros, succession des habitants et localisation de la maison … En gardant l'espoir vain que Cindy renoncerait ou qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité à réaliser ses projets.

Il s'avérait que l'habitation avait été désertée plus d'une année auparavant à la suite du décès de Mme Susan Sanders, alors âgée de quatre-vingt-trois ans. Elle avait succombé de sa belle mort dans son sommeil. Le corps n'avait été retrouvé que trois jours plus tard car les voisins, qui se faisaient également de plus en plus rares, n'avaient rien remarqué. Aucun membre de sa famille ne s'était présenté et la modeste demeure était toujours invendue, en l'état.

En sortant de la chambre, Dean fulminait. La maisonnette était située à l'extérieur de la ville. A pieds, il leur aurait fallu trois bonnes heures et il était presque vingt et une heures.

**- J'vais avoir dix-huit ans. J'ai le permis depuis deux ans. Je conduis depuis qu'j'en ai douze pour ne pas dire dix et j'ai même pas de caisse … **Il fit une petite pause et soupira.** Il va falloir qu'on en tire une … C'est un cas de force majeur, Sammy. Si on veut y être à l'heure, on n'a pas le choix … Et puis c'est pas vraiment du vol … on la remettra à sa place dès notre retour. **

Il lançait des yeux furtifs à son cadet tout en essayant de se justifier, visiblement mal à l'aise. Celui-ci tenta de le rassurer : il avait bien compris l'urgence de la situation et n'avait aucune intention de juger son grand frère pour ses actes.

Dans une rue, près de l'hôtel, Sam s'arrêta devant une Honda Civic, bleu foncé, passe-partout. Mais son aîné poursuivit sa route jusqu'à une Chevrolet nova classic, noire. Il se retourna vers Sammy avec un immense sourire, plus que ravi. Puis il sortit la lamelle métallique de son sac et entreprit de la glisser à la base de la vitre de la portière, côté conducteur. Aussitôt, le petit clic d'ouverture se fit entendre. Il s'installa au volant et blança son sac à l'arrière. Puis il ouvrit la porte côté passager afin que son cadet puisse entrer et il tira sur les fils placés sous le volant. En quelques mouvements habiles, il avait réussi à démarrer le véhicule sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de son petit frère.

Sur la route, Dean ne cessait de lancer des regards au passager installé près de lui. Sam se doutait que son aîné avait une ou plusieurs questions à lui poser et se demanda à quel moment il allait bien pouvoir se lancer. Quand il le vit se passer la main sur le visage, il sut que c'était imminent.

**- Sammy ? **L'intéressé tourna la tête vers le conducteur, les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation.** Euh … j'comprends pas. D'habitude t'es plutôt du genre à t'esquiver pour la chasse. A chaque fois que papa veut t'enseigner des nouvelles tactiques d'attaques ou des méthodes pour te défendre, tu fais ta mauvaise tête ou tu te défiles. Alors … Pourquoi t'as insisté autant pour venir avec moi ce soir ?**

La question était pertinente mais la réponse ne lui aurait pas plu : il ne partait pas à la chasse avec son père parce que ce dernier lui en avait donné l'ordre mais il accompagnait son frère parce qu'il voulait lui prouver quelque chose d'important. Le cadet décida donc de rester évasif.

**- Ben … t'es toujours en train de me demander d'écouter papa. Alors tu devrais être content que j'aie envie de venir chasser avec toi, ce soir.**

**- Ouais, c'est sûr. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question, là !**

Sam soupira. Son frère pouvait vraiment être casse-bonbons quand il s'y mettait.

**- Ok ! J'ai plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que c'est moi qui ai entendu parlé de cette chasse. La deuxième, c'est que j'en ai marre de rester bien sagement au motel tout seul pendant que toi tu … enfin tu vois ! … Et la troisième, c'est que papa n'est pas là.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu sais Dean, je vous ai observé plein de fois, toi et papa. Je sais que je peux être utile. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et puis … **Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai grandi. Je suis tout aussi capable que toi de me battre.**

Dean le regarda, interloqué. Puis, tout sourire, il ajouta :

**- J'ai confiance en toi, Sammy. Par contre, je m'méfie franchement des saloperies qu'on chasse, alors … fais attention à toi !**

**- Toi aussi.**

Il était vingt et une heures quarante-cinq quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue. Tout était calme. Les vieux lampadaires étaient éteints. Le ciel chargé ne laissait même pas la douce lueur lunaire filtrer. Le peu de maisons qui clairsemaient les bords de la ruelle paraissaient inhabitées. Toutefois, une vingtaine de voitures étaient stationnées ça et là. Au volant, Dean scrutait les alentours à la lumière des phares.

**- Bon alors, c'est où ? **demanda-t-il, plutôt énervé.

**- Ben, c'est dans une de ces maisons … c'est sûr …** indiqua timidement le cadet qui épiait le moindre signe indicatif.

**- Ah bravo ! Merci pour l'info … « Je connais l'heure et l'endroit exacts, Dean ! »**

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette imitation ridicule. Ce que son frère pouvait être puéril parfois ! L'aîné était toujours dans ses bougonnements quand un événement inattendu se produisit.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes lecteurs chéris ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des coms ! Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son soutien inconditionnel et à Hecate pour ses commentaires encourageants !!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4.**

Dans le faisceau des phares, la rue fut soudainement envahie d'une quinzaine de jeunes femmes, courant en petite tenue et hurlant à en perdre leurs cordes vocales. Bien qu'il roulait au pas pour déceler la future « maison hantée », l'aîné écrasa la pédale de frein. Les yeux écarquillés des deux frères ne reflétaient pas la même stupeur. Alors que Sam décelait un danger imminent, Dean devait se demander s'il rêvait tout éveillé. Cette Cindy, quelle bonne idée elle avait eu : Agrémenter une séance de spiritisme d'une soirée pyjama, quel concept intéressant ! Mais il sortit de sa rêverie, reprit très vite le contrôle et fronça les sourcils en direction de son passager.

**- Je croyais qu'elles ne devaient commencer qu'à vingt-deux heures !** Reprocha-t-il à son petit frère qui haussa les épaules, innocent.

Une fois la voiture garée sur le bas côté, l'aîné se retourna et attrapa son sac qu'il avait balancé sur la banquette arrière. Puis il dévisagea son cadet avec une intensité à faire pâlir un bloc de béton.

**- Sammy, pour le moment, on ne sait pas trop c'que cette cruche a pu ramener. Alors je veux que tu restes derrière moi et surtout, il faut que tu me promettes de faire tout ce que j'te dis sans discuter. C'est clair ?**

**- Très clair !** Confirma fermement l'intéressé.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'origine de cette « échappée belle ». Dans la rue, le calme revenait doucement. La plupart des piailleuses avaient regagné leurs véhicules et s'étaient enfuies en faisant crisser les pneus. Les seules qui étaient encore là avaient soit perdu leur clé, soit égaré leur voiture et s'agitaient frénétiquement brassant plus d'air que nécessaire.

De l'extérieur, la demeure paraissait très calme. Abandonnée depuis plus d'un an, elle reposait sur un jardinet joliment clôturé. Les arbustes étaient immenses, mais les coûtons amaigris avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Quoi de plus normal en cette saison, mais le manque d'entretien donnait un petit côté glauque à l'ensemble immobilier. Sam assimilait les arbres à de gigantesques mains qui auraient empoigné et tenterait d'étrangler la pauvre petite bicoque. Défraîchie, elle comportait deux étages dont la surface au sol ne dépassait pas les cinquante mètres carrés. A travers les vieux rideaux opaques filtrait une douce luminosité. Seule la discontinuité de l'éclairage pouvait présumer d'un gros problème électrique ou, pour tout chasseur averti, de la présence d'une entité quelconque.

Une fois passé le pas de la porte, le calme laissait la place à l'agitation. Le vent, totalement absent à l'extérieur, s'était comme miraculeusement engouffré dans chacune des pièces. Sous la force du souffle, les deux Winchester eurent du mal à garder l'équilibre. Ils affrontèrent la tempête interne et investirent le petit hall d'entrée, non sans mal. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ouverture derrière eux s'obstrua dans un claquement assourdissant. Les autres portes, qui séparaient les trois petites pièces du rez-de-chaussée, s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme d'un ballet incessant.

Dans la cuisine en face d'eux, les frères pouvaient admirer par intermittence le festival des éléments : Les assiettes parcouraient des trajectoires contraires aux lois de la physique. Les verres s'arrêtaient en l'air puis tombaient lentement sans se briser. Puis ils se soulevaient à nouveau dans les airs, comme dépourvus de gravité, et recommençaient le même manège. Les couverts atteignaient avec une dextérité très insolite des buts qui paraissaient déterminés à l'avance. Fourchettes et couteaux venaient se planter d'une manière très régulière sur l'antique vaisselier ou sur la table en bois brut, formant des dessins proches de l'art abstrait.

Sam attira le regard de son aîné en tirant sur sa manche. Sur leur droite, dans la salle de bains, une énorme masse d'eau avait entamé une chorégraphie aquatique. Si une bonne vieille chanson de Black Sabbat aurait convenue dans la cuisine, la salle d'eau en revanche aurait mérité du Vivaldi. L'onde effectuait des mouvements fluides, tel un serpent ondulant dans l'atmosphère.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. L'ensemble de ces événements leur permettait de déterminer sans aucun doute ce qu'ils devaient chasser. Ils l'évoquèrent dans un souffle commun :

**- Poltergeist ! **

L'aîné prit une grande inspiration, rassuré. Comme son grand frère, le plus jeune savait que ce genre d'esprit n'était pas dangereux, même s'il fallait rester concentré pour ne pas se laisser blesser bêtement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un cri strident se fit entendre sur leur gauche.

Les Winchester pénétrèrent dans le petit salon au moment où Cindy dévalait l'escalier. Ils eurent tout loisir d'admirer sa manière bien particulière de descendre. Elle avait dû faire un faux pas et maintenant seules ses fesses contactaient chacune des marches dans un rebondissement aérien qui n'avait rien de gracieux. Comme les jouets pour enfants, un petit couinement accompagnait chaque percussion. Dean faillit partir d'un fou rire mais son attention fut attirée par un objet volant non identifié qui se dirigeait droit sur la tête de son cadet, visiblement trop absorbé par la scène grotesque qui se déroulait devant lui. Tout en criant son nom, l'aîné le poussa mais n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver lui-même. Le vieux poste de radio percuta violemment son épaule gauche.

**- Nom de dieu !** De sa main valide, il balança un taquet sur l'arrière du crâne de son frangin. **Tu peux pas faire attention !** **T'imagines pas comme ça peut faire mal un truc comme ça en pleine tronche !**

Sam, qui avait rapidement assimilé ce qui venait de se passer, afficha une moue contrariée et se massa le cuir chevelu. Dean forçait son épaule à effectuer des mouvements concentriques pour faire passer la douleur. La cheerleader gisait inanimée sur le vieux tapis poussiéreux. Son inconscience devait être la conséquence du choc émotionnel ou … du nombre impressionnant de ricochets qui auraient mérité d'entrer dans le livre des records.

Ils essayèrent de porter la belle au bois dormant pour l'évacuer mais la porte d'entrée restait désespérément fermée et les fenêtres étaient comme soudées. Ils l'installèrent donc dans le hall qu'ils assimilaient au lieu le moins dangereux de la maison. Puis ils gravirent rapidement l'escalier, tout en esquivant divers objets dépourvus de gravité.

A l'étage, la situation était identique. Même si le vent ne soufflait que par rafales, les portes qui donnaient sur les deux grandes chambres ne cessaient de battre la chamade. Il ne restait apparemment plus personne. Ils réussirent à pénétrer dans la salle où les bois de lit avaient été empilés le long d'un mur entre la fenêtre et une gigantesque armoire ancestrale. Enduit d'une substance à l'odeur écoeurante, un petit guéridon ancien émergeait au centre de la grande pièce. Des matelas étaient étalés sur l'ensemble du sol et les vêtements féminins gravitaient gracieusement à un mètre cinquante au dessus d'eux.

Dean récupéra le journal de son père dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit à la page où celui-ci avait griffonné les quelques mots latins d'un exorcisme. Il le tendit à Sam :

**- Vas-y ! Lis !** Devant le regard étonné de son cadet, il s'expliqua. **Moi je vais répandre du sel partout … et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce genre de langue que je pratique ! **Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Trop heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, Sam s'exécuta. Il arrivait presque à la fin de sa lecture lorsqu'une lampe de chevet vint le percuter au visage. Les fameuses petites étoiles apparurent et dansèrent devant ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand il retrouva enfin toute la visibilité, ce fut pour voir la tête de son grand frère à quelques centimètres de lui. Son regard passa de l'inquiétude à l'inévitable expression « _J'te l'avais bien dit !_ ». Le cadet se reconcentra donc sur son exorcisme et le termina sans encombre cette fois. Aussitôt, la maison retrouva miraculeusement son calme d'antan. Le plus jeune des Winchester estima que s'en était presque trop facile. Il aurait pratiquement pu réussir seul.

Après quelques vérifications d'usage, ils enjambèrent Cindy qui commençaient à entrouvrir ses paupières surmaquillées et sortirent sans aucune difficulté pour regagner la Chevrolet.

Dans la voiture, c'était au tour du plus jeune de ruminer. Mais contrairement à Dean, lui le faisait en silence. La conclusion de cette petite expérience était franchement négative. Non seulement, il n'avait pas pu prouver son indépendance mais en plus son aîné le chicanait, montrant clairement qu'il le considérait comme un jeune bambin fragile. Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'ausculter pour voir s'il ne montrait pas les signes d'une commotion cérébrale ; alors qu'il n'était même pas certain d'avoir un pauvre œil au beurre noir pour crâner devant les copains le lendemain. Son attitude hyper protectrice le mettait en rogne. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose afin que son envahissant frangin comprenne enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Pour ne rien arranger, cet imbécile de grand frère avait dû remarquer son agacement car il avait entrepris de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour le réconforter. Ce geste, qu'il estima carrément maladroit, eut le mérite de l'énerver encore plus. Il lui dégagea le bras d'un mouvement brusque et le foudroya du regard.

**- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Sammy ! C'est quand même pratique d'avoir un intello qui parle le latin dans la famille. Tu m'as vachement aidé pour un novice ! **

Le cadet tourna la tête, vexé. Un simple « **Merci, Sammy !** » aurait amplement suffit !


	6. Chapter 6

Alors là je plaide coupable. La description et les différences entre poltergeists, fantômes et esprits ne reflètent pas forcément la réalité !!! Mais bon c'est une fic !

Jubei-Kazuki, dans ce chapitre j'ai intégré une expression que j'espère tu reconnaîtras : C'est une sorte de dédicace pour toi ! lol !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bisous à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5.**

Quand il rejoignit ses amis le lendemain, Sam fut surpris de les voir afficher un immense sourire entendu. Il s'approcha d'eux, méfiant. Tristan l'attrapa amicalement en passant son bras autour de son cou et lui frictionna les cheveux avec son poing.

**- T'aurais pu nous dire que t'étais un membre itinérant des ghostbusters ! **Lança Dereck sans préavis.

Un flot de questions se déversa dans la tête du plus jeune : _Avait-il bien entendu ? Que savaient-ils exactement ? Seraient-ils toujours ses amis s'ils avaient réellement découvert qu'il n'avait pas une vie normale ? Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Qu'avaient-ils entendu ? Qui avait pu leur en parler ? Qui les avait vu ? Et le plus important, de quelle manière devait-il réagir ? Devait-il jouer les innocents ? Les planter là sans aucune explication ? Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Dean dans cette situation ?_

Tristan mit fin à son calvaire.

**- Eh ! N'essaie pas de trouver une réponse bidon. On vous a vu, toi et ton frère. On était planqué dans l'armoire.**

**- Ouais**, renchérit Dereck. **Au départ, on croyait que ça serait une soirée pyjama entre nanas. Alors, on a piqué la caisse du mec de ma mère et on s'est planqué dans la vieille baraque pour admirer le spectacle. J'peux te dire qu'on n'a pas été déçus.**

**- C'est clair ! Et on a bien pensé à toi. Quand je pense que tu nous as dit que tu avais l'habitude de sortir avec ton frangin le week-end. Tu m'étonnes ! Franchement, c'est pas à ce genre de sortie que je pensais. Mais mec, tu nous as épatés ! **

**- Ah ouais, quand t'as réussi à te débarrasser du truc ! A toi tout seul !**

**- Alors que tu venais de t'prendre un coup super violent à la tête !**

**- Et que t'as même pas bronché !**

**- C'est sûr ! T'as rien dit et t'as continué à lire. C'était génial !**

A écouter ses amis relater ses exploits de la veille, Sam sentit la pression s'évanouir. Devant leur regard rempli d'exaltation, il se trouva rasséréné. Depuis qu'il avait su babiller, on lui avait appris à ne jamais parler de la chasse. Avec son besoin de normalité, il était bien évidemment exclu qu'il évoque le sujet. Mais toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'évanouir. Non seulement ses deux potes avaient découvert son secret sans qu'il n'en prononce le moindre mot mais en plus ils étaient en total admiration devant lui. Malgré tout, il gardait le silence. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Soudain, Dereck lâcha le morceau sous les yeux exaspéré de Tristan.

**- Faut absolument qu'on se fasse une séance tous les trois … Ben quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! T'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait « impérativement qu'on s'en organise une » et t'as même trouvé la baraque ! **Se défendit-il auprès de Tristan qui essaya de rattraper la bourde de son ami.

**- Ce qu'essaie de dire ce bouffon, c'est qu'avec toi à nos côtés, on ne risque rien. T'assure grave et on devrait passer plus de temps ensemble … pour s'éclater.**

**- Ouais ! Et si tu ne veux pas, on pourra toujours demander à ton frère. Il est cool, lui !**

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que son aîné ne ferait jamais une telle chose, la réflexion le vexa. Il était tout aussi capable que Dean de se débrouiller dans ce genre de situation. Il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

**- Ouais mais le problème c'est qu'on sait jamais ce qu'on va ramener.**

**- Comment ça ? Si on utilise le même matos et la même incantation, on va bien ramener un fantôme, non** ? Demanda Tristan, perplexe.

Sam passa en « mode encyclopédie ON ».

**- Ben, c'est qu'il en existe plusieurs sortes. Chez la vieille Sanders, l'autre greluche a ramené un poltergeist. C'est le cas le plus cool. Ca se résume souvent à des coups ou des bruits violents comme si on jouait de la batterie avec ampli, sans pouvoir en identifier la cause. Parfois, ça peut être aussi des jets de pierres ou de débris inexpliqués, visant l'intérieur ou l'extérieur d'une maison. Et souvent, on parle de déplacement ou projection d'objets qui peuvent être brisés, pouvant aller jusqu'à leur lévitation ou leur téléportation à travers des parois solides comme les murs, les portes ... Ces manifestations semblent en général purement « gratuites » et totalement dénuées de cause et de logique. Mais le plus important c'est que malgré des dégâts matériels, parfois importants, les personnes présentes sont rarement blessées.**

**- Ah, ouais ?!? Alors pourquoi toi t'as un œil au beurre noir et que Cindy a si mal au cul !?!** Le coupa Dereck.

**- Oh, la ferme !** Lui intima le plus vieux des trois avant de se recentrer sur les explications de Sam.

**- J'ai dit que c'était le cas le plus cool et que les personnes étaient RAREMENT blessées. Pas qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il faut être vachement prudent et toujours rester concentré sur ce qu'on fait.**

**- Ca, c'est clair. On t'a vu à l'œuvre. Mais c'est quoi les autres cas, alors** **?** Demanda Tristan, avide de savoir.

**- Il y a aussi les fantômes ou revenants. C'est disons, une apparition ou une vision interprétée comme la manifestation de l'esprit d'un mort. Ils sont****[Ils**** prisonniers sur Terre ou ils reviennent de l'Au-delà quand on a la bonne idée de les ramener, par exemple ! Ils sont là soit pour accomplir une vengeance, soit pour aider des proches, soit pour errer éternellement sur Terre en punition de leurs mauvaises actions pendant qu'ils étaient encore vivants.**

**- Oh, c'est géant ! Alors on peut ramener des personnes proches et on peut les voir comme s'ils étaient encore vivants ? Oh, et est-ce qu'on peut parler avec eux ?** Questionna toujours le plus vieux, complètement passionné.

**- Ben, oui, c'est possible. Mais, il faut vraiment être prudent avec ça. Même s'ils étaient sympas de leur vivant, ils peuvent revenir très en colère. On pourrait alors avoir affaire à un esprit vengeur. Les esprits constituent la troisième catégorie. Au début, on les associait à l'âme des gens mais maintenant ils sont considérés comme l'ensemble des facultés intellectuelles. Enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. C'est un peu la conscience d'une personne sans son corps. Ils ont plus les moyens d'agir sur nous et ils peuvent donc nous faire du mal. Parce que là, ça peut aller vachement plus loin. On peut parler de démons, par exemple.**

**- Cooool ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? **Se réjouit Dereck à l'avance.

**- Les gars, j'sais pas trop. Il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit …**

**- On sait, c'est dangereux ! On dirait une chochotte, là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer, SAMMY ? Que tu n'es pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit si ton frangin n'est pas avec toi pour te protéger ?!? Putain Tristan, on s'est planté de frère !**

Une fois encore, Dereck le piqua au vif. Pour ne rien arranger, il l'avait imité en pliant les genoux pour être à sa hauteur et en faisant des simagrées de fille avec un pouce dans la bouche. Sam lui lança un regard mauvais et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de lui lancer :

**- C'est SAM ! Et j'te jure qu'on va ramener un truc qui va te faire pisser dessus tellement t'auras les boules… Et dès ce soir !**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bisous à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6.**

**- Ne m'attends pas !** Lui avait lancé Dean en sortant de la chambre tout sourire.

Sam n'attendait que ça. Son aîné venait de partir pour son rencard et maintenant il était seul afin de s'organiser. Il avait déjà établi une liste du matériel dont il aurait besoin. Il transféra le sel et quelques autres objets du sac de son frangin au sien. Il avait tout prévu, imaginé des centaines de scénarios possibles. Il était paré à toute éventualité. Avec Tristan, ils avaient recherché les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de « l'opération ». Tout avait été vérifié et revérifié. Rien ne serait laissé au hasard. Si Dean l'avait vu se préparer, il aurait été fier de lui … ou peut-être pas, étant donné les circonstances. Non, tout bien considéré, il était même franchement préférable que ça ne revienne jamais à ses oreilles. En s'emparant du journal de leur père, son appréhension doubla de volume. A côté du paquetage de son grand frère, il y avait sa chemise fétiche, celle qu'il utilisait pour « draguer les nanas récalcitrantes », comme il disait. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi mais il décida de l'enfiler. Pas étonnant qu'on le prenne pour un gamin. Il avait gardé sa taille d'enfant et il était même le plus petit de sa classe. La chemise était bien évidemment trop grande au niveau des épaules et il fut obligé de retrousser les manches. Mais ça lui plaisait de la porter. Il attrapa son sac et sa parka. Il soupira. Il était prêt.

Au fond de lui il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire relevait de l'inconscience. Mais une petite voix malsaine, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre celle de Dereck, lui rappelait constamment qu'il devait faire ses preuves. Son père n'avait d'estime que pour son fils aîné qui suivait ses traces. A la rigueur ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'est que Dean s'aperçoive enfin qu'il était comme lui : un mec débrouillard, toujours prêt à aider les autres et avec un instinct infaillible. Même ses propres amis le trouvaient cool. Il en avait marre d'être le petit, dans les deux sens du terme. Pour sa taille il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose mais en ce qui concernait le fait qu'il était le plus jeune, et considéré en tant que tel, ça pouvait s'arranger. Ce n'est pas parce que leur père répétait sans cesse à son aîné qu'il fallait protéger son petit frère que ça voulait dire qu'il en avait besoin.

Tristan avait raison sur un point, avec un Winchester à leurs côtés, ils prenaient moins de risques. Le plus jeune allait donc les protéger comme Dean l'aurait fait.

Il avait marché rapidement. La nuit tombait mais il pouvait apercevoir au loin ses deux copains. Ils avaient repéré un groupe de filles qui rigolaient près d'eux. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils passaient leur temps à se pavaner devant des nanas dont le seul vocabulaire se résumait à : **« Hihihihi ! ».** C'était pathétique. Et son frère faisait partie du lot. Impossible de déchiffrer son intérêt pour ces greluches sans cervelle. Cependant, il ne posait plus la question car la réponse était invariablement : **« Tu verras quand tu seras grand, Sammy ! ».** N'importe quoi !

En s'approchant, son regard se figea sur l'une des filles. Il la trouvait différente. Elle paraissait plus intelligente que toutes les pimbêches qu'il était obligé de côtoyer au lycée. Et ses yeux noirs contrastaient avec sa chevelure dorée. Elle était vraiment … attirante. Toutefois, il ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, voyant que ses deux acolytes l'observaient.

**- Vous êtes prêts ?** Leur demanda-t-il, mal assuré.

**- Tu parles qu'on est prêts !** Crâna Dereck. **Mais faut qu'on y aille à pattes. Y a une des donzelles qui est rentrée dans la bagnole du Beauf hier soir. Il a pété un câble quand il a vu la portière niquée ce matin. Il a emmené son bébé se faire soigner chez le garagiste et apparemment, y en a bien pour une semaine.**

**- Et il t'a rien dit ?** Demanda Sam, effaré.

**- Tu rigoles. Ils ne se sont même pas aperçus qu'on leur avait piqué. Quand j'suis rentré, ils s'éclataient dans leur pieu. J'suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient vu que j'étais sorti.**

L'amertume émanait de l'adolescent bien qu'il n'ait certainement pas eu l'intention de le montrer. Devant le malaise de son ami, Tristan changea de sujet.

**- De toutes façons, on peut y aller à pieds. C'est à peine à trois quart d'heure de marche. Et puisque t'as de l'énergie à revendre, c'est toi qui porte le guéridon, **dit-il en désignant la table ronde à Dereck.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sam s'aperçut de la présence de l'objet, caché derrière ses amis. Le groupe de filles passa à côté d'eux. La petite blonde lui sourit tout en lui lançant un regard enjôleur.

**- Ouaaah ! Mec, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !** Lui fit remarquer le plus vieux avec une moue franchement moqueuse.

**- Pfff !**

En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que c'était assez agréable. Et la chemise de son frangin ne lui allait pas si mal, en fin de compte.

***

Comme la maison de la vieille Sanders, celle-ci était désertée depuis quelques mois et avait conservé son mobilier. C'est en tous cas ce qu'avaient révélé leurs recherches. Elle était située en ville, encastrée au milieu d'autres bâtisses pratiquement identiques. Sa façade, plutôt étroite, exhibait deux étages et certainement un grenier sous le toit très pentu. Son aspect général n'était pas si défraîchi et on aurait pu croire qu'elle était encore habitée. Sam vérifia l'adresse. Il était préférable de ne pas entrer par effraction dans le mauvais domicile. Toujours pas convaincu, il chuchota à Tristan :

**- T'es sûr de toi ? C'est bien ici ?**

L'intéressé afficha une attitude offusquée.

**- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que c'est ici.**

Le jeune Winchester souffla, mal à l'aise. Décidément, cette « activité extrascolaire » lui paraissait de plus en plus périlleuse. Un simple coup d'œil aux alentours lui permit d'évaluer les risques éventuels liés à la population avoisinante. Des jardinets impeccables, des voitures pas toujours récentes mais parfaitement entretenues, des dizaines de petits objets d'ornement tels que vélos et brouettes qui devaient accueillir des fleurs en été, flamants roses et autres nains de jardins qui trônaient à des places bien précises. En conclusion, Sam établit qu'il devait s'agir d'une population assez âgée ou tout du moins composée de retraités qui trouvaient le temps d'agencer, de nettoyer, de jardiner avec une extrême minutie. Des personnes par conséquent pas toujours alertes mais qui, de manière générale, ne dorment que d'une oreille et sont toujours informées de tout.

Pour ne rien gâcher, les décorations de Noël avaient commencé à apparaître ça et là et venaient enrichir les différentes petites cours déjà bien chargées. La lumière dégagée par les guirlandes électriques éclairait pratiquement mieux la rue que les lampadaires. Ils allaient devoir être encore plus prudents.

Sur une des boîtes aux lettres de la ruelle, un nom avait attiré l'attention de Sam : Mc Allister. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où il le connaissait et n'avait pas le temps de se le remémorer car ses deux potes pénétraient déjà dans le jardinet.

Les trois adolescents tentèrent, dans un premier temps, d'ouvrir les fenêtres mais elles étaient closes et pratiquement soudées à l'encadrement à cause de leur vétusté et de l'humidité ambiante. Dereck avait donc entrepris de fracturer la porte d'entrée. Devant son incapacité flagrante, le plus jeune s'y colla et réussit en un tour de main sous le regard épaté de ses deux amis.

Ils effectuèrent une inspection rapide des lieux, s'assurant de l'absence d'éventuels occupants. Puis, les deux plus vieux installèrent leur matériel dans un petit salon dont l'unique fenêtre donnait sur la courette, à l'arrière de la maison. Sam espérait que les voisins ne verraient pas les faisceaux de lumière de leurs torches. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils appellent les flics en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un cambriolage.

Il laissa les deux autres à leur tâche pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que les Winchester avaient plutôt pour habitude de renvoyer les esprits dans l'Au-delà. En revanche, ils ne les appelaient en aucun cas pour qu'ils viennent les envahir. D'ailleurs, il s'aperçut qu'il était paré pour les chasser mais qu'il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre pour les invoquer. La deuxième raison n'était pas simple à expliquer. Disons qu'il se sentait moins coupable : il ne serait pas réellement à l'origine de ce qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme une énorme bêtise. Il prenait conscience qu'il s'était fait naïvement manipulé mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il observait donc ses deux complices, légèrement en retrait. Il savait que sa présence leur était indispensable en cas de complications. Il se concentra comme son frère le lui avait appris et se tint prêt à intervenir. Comme il s'y attendait, les ennuis ne tardèrent pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki, ma fidèle revieweuse dont j'adore la fic qu'elle écrit en ce moment (sur ma série chouchoute ! lol !).

**Chapitre 7.**

Tristan avait à peine terminé l'invocation qu'une violente lumière bleue éclata dans la petite pièce et se diffusa entièrement dans la maison.

**- Waow ! C'était quoi ça ?** Commença à baliser Dereck.

Sam avait été complètement aveuglé par cet éclair aussi bref que brutal. Sa vision revenait doucement mais il se trouvait toujours dans l'obscurité. Le calme était ahurissant. Si ce n'est la respiration saccadée, reflétant l'anxiété de ses deux potes, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sa lampe torche refusait obstinément de s'allumer. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal et le cadet des Winchester en avait oublié qu'il devait inspirer et expirer pour vivre. Son cœur, lui, continuait de battre. Il ressentait le martèlement sourd et beaucoup trop rapide à son goût jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux. Figé, il se raisonna et entreprit de reprendre son calme. L'air entra doucement et longuement dans ses poumons. Puis il en sortit avec tout autant de contrôle. Le jeune chasseur restait à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il sursauta quand Dereck intervint pour montrer son indiscutable indifférence à l'événement qui venait de se produire.

**- Quoi, c'est tout ? Ben, c'était plus drôle la dernière fois ! En plus, il y avait toutes ces fill …**

**- La ferme !** Lui intima Tristan. **Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.**

**- Bah, là, tout de suite, j'vois pas grand-chose ! Et ma torche est HS. … Ah, merci !**

Une douce lumière était venue éclairée le petit salon. A présent, ils avaient tout loisir de constater que personne n'avait été mutilé. Tristan regardait à tour de rôle ses deux amis comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Dereck était avachi à même le sol, l'air plutôt décontracté. Sam essayait d'évaluer la situation : pas de blessé, plus de bruit, pas d'objets volants, aucun vent surgi de nulle part, portes et fenêtres closes comme si de rien n'était. Tout paraissait normal, si ce n'était bien sûr cette luminosité étrange qui venait de l'extérieur. Les trois adolescents approchèrent prudemment de la fenêtre. Là encore, rien ne bougeait et les garçons n'arrivaient pas à déceler d'où provenait la luminescence extérieure. Ils entendirent alors des coups frappés, côté façade. Ils se regardèrent, quelque peu inquiets. C'est avec beaucoup de prudence qu'ils s'aventurèrent dans les autres pièces de la maison. Elles étaient également inondées de lumière. Chaque ouverture éclairait l'intérieur comme un néon. Mais les vitres se recouvraient de grosses tâches marron à chaque impact. Ensemble et toujours sur le qui-vive, ils jetèrent un œil à l'extérieur.

**- Woaow ! C'est Dysneyland !** Fit remarquer Dereck, en total extase devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Dans la rue, les objets, inanimés jusque-là, évoluaient tranquillement à cinquante centimètres du sol. Les nains de jardin glissaient d'une manière fluide en une immense file indienne. De chaque côté de cette traîne improvisée, se formaient des boules de terre qui s'élevaient calmement dans les airs. Une fois à la hauteur désirée, elles étaient projetées de part et d'autre de la rue. Elles venaient s'exploser sur tout obstacle qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Etrangement, rien ne se brisait sous la violence des impacts mais le paysage prenait une teinte obscure à mesure que la terre s'étalait sur les murs. Seules quelques boîtes aux lettres trop décorées pliaient sous la brutalité des chocs. Enfin, les trois garçons établirent la provenance de la luminosité : Les guirlandes électriques survolaient les toits dans un mouvement sinueux, slalomant entre les cheminées qui crachaient leur épaisse fumée hivernale. L'intensité, visiblement trop forte, faisait exploser les ampoules les unes après les autres.

**- C'est pas vrai ! C'est nous qui avons déclenché ça ?** Demanda Tristan abasourdi.

**- Ouais, et dans le genre discret, y a mieux !** Bougonna Sam. **Il faut l'arrêter. Maintenant !**

Le plus jeune des Winchester se précipita vers son sac pour y prendre le journal de son père, mais il entendit Dereck et fut interrompu dans sa course.

**- Tu déconnes ?!? C'est géant ! Moi j'vais voir de plus près.**

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

**- Non !** Crièrent les deux autres en cœur.

Tristan réagit très vite. Il bouscula son ami mais au moment où il entreprit de refermer le lourd battant en bois, il reçut une salve de boules de terre. Le côté droit de son corps encaissa une demie douzaine de ces projectiles. Le côté gauche, quant à lui, se prit la porte de plein fouet lorsqu'elle se rouvrit sous la chevauchée sauvage des impacts. Il tomba lourdement au sol, inconscient. Alors que Dereck s'agenouilla, paniqué, près de son ami, Sam les rejoignit. Il asséna un grand coup au battant qui se referma pour de bon. Puis il se retourna pour évaluer les dégâts.

**- Tristan, Tristan ! Réveille-toi ! Déconne pas, mec ! Sam, aide-moi ! S'il te plaît, il ne bouge plus, il faut faire quelque chose ! **

Le jeune Winchester prit le pouls de son ami inanimé. En partie rassuré, il vérifia sa respiration puis il tenta de calmer la boule de nerf qui se balançait d'avant en arrière juste à côté de lui.

**- C'est bon, il va bien. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. Viens m'aider ! Il faut effectuer le rituel pour arrêter tout ça.**

**- Non ! T'as qu'à le faire, toi ! Moi, je reste avec lui.**

Sam soupira, résigné. Il se rendit dans le petit salon et entama l'incantation. Dans la pièce voisine, il entendit M. Je-n'ai-peur-de-rien-sauf-de-perdre-mon-ami.

**- Hé ! Tristan. T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Non ! Prends ton temps. Te redresse pas tout de suite ! Reste allongé.**

Rassuré, il termina sa lecture. Aussitôt, il assista au retour de l'éclair bleu. Cette fois-ci, la lumière violente arriva de l'extérieur et s'engouffra dans la demeure. Elle s'y amassa et se condensa avant de disparaître dans une gigantesque implosion. Après avoir perdu la vue, le jeune chasseur sentit que son ouie l'avait également abandonnée. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, il distingua un bruit sourd et les cris de Tristan. En partie privé de ses sens, il tituba pour se rendre dans l'autre pièce. Dans la semi obscurité, il discerna un net changement de situation. Le plus vieux de ses amis se tenait debout et il hurlait sur Dereck. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il se frottait la joue, assis par terre, dans une situation assez inconfortable.

**- … Putain, mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Sam nous a dit de faire attention, que ça pouvait être risqué ! Et toi, tu joues les kamikazes de merde et tu nous mets tous en danger ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, nom de dieu ?!? **

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tristan soupira. Il tendit la main et aida son incorrigible copain à se relever. La scène, qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, avait un air de déjà-vu pour Sam. C'était fou à quel point le plus vieux de ses amis pouvait ressembler à son frère parfois. Il sortit de sa rêverie et partit voir à la fenêtre.

Les voisins étaient finalement sortis de leur abri et maintenant, ils affluaient dans la rue et observaient, interdits, l'ensemble des dégâts. Impossible de partir discrètement dans de telles conditions. Les adolescents essayèrent d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur la petite cour à l'arrière de la maison. Mais elle restait soudée à l'encadrement. Il était déjà tard. Sam ne supportait pas l'idée d'être enfermé et il devait impérativement rentrer avant que Dean ne s'inquiète de son absence. Il empoigna le guéridon et avertit ses amis :

**- Préparez-vous à courir !**

Il balança la petite table ronde à travers la vitre qui explosa dans un bruit effroyable. Il attrapa son sac et ils s'enfuirent en escaladant les clôtures. Tristan avait pris soin d'emporter le guéridon avec lui ce qui étonna franchement le jeune Winchester : Son pote n'avait quand même pas envie de réitérer l'expérience après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!?

***

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et alors qu'il se précipitait pour rentrer, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que Dean soit encore avec une de ses innombrables conquêtes et surtout pas à l'hôtel. Car, immanquablement, il lui demanderait où il était, ce qu'il avait fait et il finirait par lui rappeler qu'il était trop jeune pour vagabonder tout seul si tard le soir. Quelle ironie quand on pense au fait que son aîné était bien plus jeune que lui lorsque leur père avait commencé à les laisser tous les deux et que Dean devait de surcroît protéger son cadet encore bien plus jeune. Une chose était sûre : Son frangin s'inquiétait toujours dans ce genre de situation et son seul moyen de l'exprimer était de piquer une crise. Par conséquent, mieux valait l'éviter. D'autant plus, qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il arriva devant l'hôtel, la lumière artificielle brillait par la petite fenêtre de leur chambre. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, son angoisse se transforma en colère. Ses copains faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient, eux. Dean n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres. Dorénavant, il ferait ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit ! Il entra donc, déterminé. Aussitôt, son aîné se planta devant lui.

**- Où t'étais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu vas bien ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est !?!**

Sa détermination s'ébranla devant le regard à la fois inquiet et furieux que lui lançait son grand frère mais il se reprit.

**- Et après, c'est moi qui pose trop de questions ?!? Et ben puisque tu veux absolument savoir, sache que je traînais avec Tristan et Dereck et que j'ai pas vu l'heure. Et que si t'as un problème avec ça, t'as qu'à regarder toi, quand est-ce que tu rentres la plupart du temps ! Non mais, c'est vrai. Tu vas quand même pas me taper un scandale parce que, pour une fois, j'arrive après toi ! Et comme tu viens si justement de le souligner, il est tard et je suis fatigué. Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher.**

Devant les yeux ronds de surprise de Dean, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, déposa son sac et balança négligemment sa veste sur son lit en passant. Il s'enferma dans la petite pièce humide et s'adossa contre la porte en soufflant. Ca avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Soit il avait été très convainquant, soit son grand frère n'était pas aussi inquiet qu'il le croyait. Après un infime instant de réflexion, il opta pour la première solution. Dans la chambre, son frangin devait avoir retrouvé ses esprits car il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot :

**- … T'avise plus jamais de retoucher à mes affaires ! **

Le visage de Sam afficha une grimace coupable : Il avait oublié qu'il portait toujours la chemise fétiche de Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires très sympathiques.

Désolée Jubei/Kazuki, c'est encore un chapitre court. On ne se refait pas !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques (même négatives)!

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 8.**

Le dimanche, Sam avait ouvert les yeux sous une lumière diurne assez faible. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais il pouvait entrevoir le ciel gris, monotone en ce mois de décembre. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait réussi à s'endormir que vers cinq heures du matin. Il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. C'était assez inhabituel dès le matin. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda sa montre : midi quarante-sept. Autant pour lui : il n'avait pas vu qu'il était si tard. Dean était certainement parti chercher de quoi assouvir son gigantesque appétit. En partie rassuré, le cadet essaya de déterminer la cause exacte de son insomnie : _était-elle due à la peur des événements de la veille, à la petite altercation avec son grand frère ou à l'angoisse que son aîné apprenne un jour ce qu'il avait fait ?_

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Dean pour revenir dans la chambre. Il portait un sac en papier qui laissait émaner des odeurs de fritures et autres éléments gras. Devant la moue dégoûtée de son cadet, il sortit un grand gobelet encore fumant, ainsi qu'un petit sachet. Il les lui tendit avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Déjà réveillée, Princesse ?**

Sam se leva et examina ce qu'il avait dans les mains : un grand café et des cookies. Génial ! Etonné, il s'aperçut que son aîné n'était en aucun cas fâché et qu'en plus, il avait cherché à lui faire plaisir en lui ramenant sa boisson et ses gâteaux préférés. Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger. La bouche pleine, Dean rompit le silence.

**- Mmmm ! J'ai entendu parlé d'un truc pendant que ch'faisais les courses tout à l'heure. Dans un quartier, pas très loin d'ici, il paraît que les habitants ont vu des trucs étranges, la nuit dernière. Apparemment les nains de jardin ont décidé de mener leur petite vie et ils ont ravagé la pelouse, explosé les boîtes aux lettres et recrépi les murs. **

Le cadet essayait de manger comme si de rien n'était malgré l'évident rétrécissement de son oesophage.

**- Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Un voisin aurait vu une lueur bleutée se diffuser à travers les fenêtres d'une maison inhabitée depuis quelques mois. Devine qui c'est ? …**

Le morceau de cookie resta bloqué en travers de sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement et haussa les épaules.

**- Ta prof d'histoire : la vieille Mc Allister !**

Cette fois, Sam manqua de s'étouffer. Voilà pourquoi ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il s'immergea dans son gobelet. _Cette vieille peau les avait-elle vu ? Que savait exactement Dean ? Essayait-il de le confondre ? Attendait-il de lui qu'il avoue tout ? Comment allait-il réagir ?_

**- Sam, je me demandais … J'ai l'intention d'aller voir c'qui se passe là-bas, ce soir. Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

Le ton employé par son grand frère n'ayant rien d'équivoque, la pression retomba d'un seul coup. Il retint un soupire de soulagement et accepta la proposition d'un signe de tête.

**- Et à propos de hier soir …** commença l'aîné alors que Sam replongeait son nez dans le gobelet de café, de nouveau mal à l'aise. **C'est vrai que c'était samedi soir et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas traîner avec tes potes … C'est juste que … j'aimerais savoir où tu vas … pas pour t'espionner, hein ! Je me doute que t'as pas besoin de moi pour aller chauffer les nanas … mais juste … tu sais … au cas où …Enfin … n'oublie pas que papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi !**

_Pourquoi fallait-il que leur père revienne encore sur le tapis ? Dean ne pouvait-il pas lui dire tout simplement qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il ne le protégeait pas uniquement parce que John le lui avait demandé, si ?_

Pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son aîné, il acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

**- Ca va, Sammy ? Tu as l'air … bizarre. Tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher.**

**- Non, tout va bien. J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.**

**- Pour rien. C'est juste que d'habitude tu es un vrai moulin à paroles et que j'ai du mal à trouver le bouton off. Et là tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour manger et encore, tu avales de travers !**

**- Oh, euh, non. C'est juste que j'écoutais ce que tu racontais et en plus j'avais vraiment la dalle, alors … Tiens d'ailleurs, merci pour les cookies. Ils sont super bons.**

Dean le regarda, suspicieux. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par les propos de son cadet mais il n'insista pas. Il avait terminé de manger. Il se frotta les mains et balança le papier gras dans le sac en papier puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sam en profita pour transférer ce qu'il avait emprunté la veille dans le sac de son aîné. Il prit soin de repositionner le journal de leur père comme il l'avait trouvé. Il allait pousser un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il compris que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Il allait devoir assurer jusqu'au bout s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le soir venu, il accompagna son aîné, tout en prenant garde à ses actes et à ses paroles. Sur le chemin qui les menait à la demeure, il prit soin de rester légèrement en arrière pour faire mine de ne pas connaître la route. Il posa également un nombre incalculable de questions concernant les esprits et la meilleure manière d'en venir à bout. Il s'intéressa à chaque petit détail jusqu'à que ce que Dean lui demande froidement d'arrêter de lui prendre la tête avec toutes ses questions. Arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent les dégâts matériels exposés plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, le plus vieux remarqua la porte fracturée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'IMF ne donna rien. Après avoir examiné chacune des pièces, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que s'il y avait eu une présence surnaturelle dans cette maison, elle n'y était plus. En revanche, Dean s'attarda sur la fenêtre brisée. A la place de la vitre, une bâche occultait l'ouverture.

**- Il y a encore des bouts de verre dans la cour. Elle a été cassée de l'intérieur. Tu crois qu'elle a été fracassée hier soir ?**

Pour toute réponse, son cadet haussa les épaules.

**- Peut-être qu'il y avait des squatteurs quand c'est arrivé. Si c'est le cas, ils ont dû avoir les boules … Je me demande si …Non, c'est pas possible.**

**- Quoi ?** Osa demander Sam, inquiet.

**- Non, rien. Je me disais que c'était encore des crétins qui avaient voulu invoquer un esprit ou un truc comme ça. Mais si ç'avait été le cas, quoiqu'ils aient ramené, ce serait encore là. Et il n'y a rien. T'y comprends quelque chose toi ? Parce que moi, j'pige que dalle.**

Encore une fois, le plus jeune se borna à répondre d'un simple signe de tête.

**- Mouais. Il s'est quand même bien passé quelque chose. Même si on aurait pu croire que la sénilité a fait halluciner l'ensemble des voisins, ça a quand même laissé des traces. Il y a même de la terre à l'intérieur de cette baraque. La porte ne s'est pas ouverte et refermée toute seule … Je sens que cette histoire va me prendre la tête … Bon, on rentre. On verra bien demain s'il s'est passé autre chose.**

Pour plus de sécurité, Dean inspecta toute la rue mais là encore, rien d'étrange n'apparaissait. Finalement, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Contrairement à l'aller, ils étaient silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à cette affaire mais avec un point de vue très différent.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, Sam fut obligé de jouer un rôle de composition jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent enfin se coucher. L'accumulation du stress avait engendré une fatigue harassante. Malgré tout, il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir. Il se maudissait pour ce qu'il avait fait et il jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki que j'adore.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9.**

Malheureusement pour Sam, ses amis n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec sa bonne résolution. Et cette fois-ci, c'est Tristan qui fut le plus pénible. Dès le lundi matin, celui-ci l'aborda en lui indiquant qu'il avait « un truc énorme à lui demander ». Il s'avéra que le truc énorme était un service impossible à rendre pour le plus jeune.

**-Mais pourquoi tu refuses ? La seule chose que j'te demande c'est d'être présent au cas où ça dégénère. Mais je t'assure que ça va bien se passer. J'ai déjà tout organisé. Avec un peu de chance tu n'auras rien à faire. Et c'est une professionnelle qui les appellera … Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'tiendrai Dereck en laisse.**

**- Hé !** S'offusqua l'intéressé.

**- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous ayez envie de recommencer après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**

**- Mais, on s'en est tous bien sorti. Et tu as dit que tu y étais retourné avec ton frère et qu'il n'y a plus rien. C'est bien la preuve que t'as bien bossé.**

Sam secoua la tête désespéré : le plus vieux de la bande n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Dereck devait avoir des consignes car il n'ouvrait pas la bouche et il les laissait débattre tranquillement. Le jeune Winchester essaya d'argumenter.

**- Et si la vieille Mc Allister nous a vu ! Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée bizarre tout à l'heure, quand elle est passée à côté de nous ?**

**- Alors là, y a rien à craindre ! Non seulement ses collègues pensent qu'elle est sénile mais en plus, telle que je la connais elle ne nous balancera pas. Elle met un point d'honneur à être « à l'écoute des jeunes ». Dereck et moi, on est ses préférés. Un peu comme si on était un défi personnel à relever ! L'été on va même dans son jardin pour lui piquer des fruits ! Comment tu crois que je connaisse si bien ce quartier ?! Et puis, elle n'arrête pas de nous demander comment on va, nos ambitions pour l'avenir… et elle conclut toujours par « si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je dis bien de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez venir me voir. » **

L'imitation de son ami fit sourire Sam mais il revint à la charge.

**- Moi je dis qu'on est sûr de rien. Et même si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous rappelle que c'est dangereux.**

**- Et moi je te dis que j'ai tout prévu. T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?**

**- C'est pas ça, mais … Et si quelqu'un apprenait c'qu'on fait ?**

**- Ben, on serait élu les mecs les plus cool du bahut ! J'vois pas c'qui t'gène, Winchester. T'as peur que QUI apprenne notre secret ? Ton paternel n'est pas là et Dean est déjà au courant, non ?**

**- Non mais ça va pas !** Explosa-t-il. **S'il apprenait ce que j'ai fait il me l'ferait payer cher. Je vous interdis de parler de ça à Dean ! **

**- Oh là ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! On ne lui dira rien. C'est juré. On est pote, ne l'oublie pas. Mais ça m'étonne de lui, il a plutôt l'air tranquille comme mec. Pas prise de tête, quoi.**

**- Ouais, et ben on voit bien que tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Et je refuse de participer à ta séance. Appeler des esprits … Et deux en même temps en plus. Vous êtes complètement tarés !**

Il s'éloigna, fier d'avoir réussi à résister. Mais ce n'était que provisoire. Et surtout, c'était sans compter la détermination de Tristan. Toute la semaine, ce dernier exposa ses arguments, supplia, s'énerva … allant jusqu'à le menacer de tout dévoiler à son aîné. Mais il se ravisa rapidement, s'excusant de son attitude. Cela ne se faisait pas entre amis. Il décréta qu'il ferait malgré tout la séance, même si le chasseur refusait toujours de l'aider. Il ajouta qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Ce à quoi, Sam répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à pas le faire. Tristan joua alors la corde sensible de l'amitié. Mais le plus jeune persévéra et se tint à sa décision jusqu'au vendredi. Ce jour-là, il avait pensé que le plus vieux de la bande avait adopté une nouvelle stratégie : toute la journée, celui-ci l'avait regardé sans dire un mot. S'il croyait que le fait de bouder allait le faire changer d'avis, il avait d'ores et déjà perdu. A côté de lui, c'était un amateur !

Mais après les cours, son ami le coinça dans un coin. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, soupira et lui avoua :

**- Sam. Je comprends ta position mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tu sais, ce ne sont pas n'importe quels esprits que je veux ramener …** Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. **Ce sont mes parents … Je ne me rappelle presque plus d'eux. Mais je sais que tout le monde les aimait beaucoup. Alors je suis sûr que s'ils reviennent, ça se passera bien. Tu comprends ? Mais, tu sais, je t'ai écouté quand tu disais que c'était dangereux et c'est pour ça que je me suis préparé. Si tu veux je peux tout t'expliquer en détails … Et pour plus de sécurité, il faut que tu viennes. Tu es le seul à en savoir aussi long sur les fantômes et tous ces trucs … Je te le demande une dernière fois, s'il te plaît, viens avec nous.**

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait son ami dans cet état. Il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer donc il ne répondit pas. Il compris soudain l'intérêt de Tristan pour toutes ces histoires. La dernière séance n'avait été qu'une expérience avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Devant son mutisme, Tristan poursuivit :

**- Ecoute, c'est vraiment important pour moi sinon je n'insisterai pas autant. Je veux juste les revoir, une dernière fois. Leur dire qu'ils me manquent. Tu ne voudrais pas revoir ta mère, toi, si tu en avais l'occasion ?**

Le jeune adolescent restait silencieux mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête : D'accord, il pouvait faire ça pour lui. Mais_ s'ils réussissaient à ramener ses parents, comment reviendraient-ils ? Ne prenait-il pas le risque de choquer son pote à vie ? Ou pire de le blesser gravement ? _

**- Ecoute, Sam. D'accord, c'est bon. Je n'insiste pas. Je crois que j'aurais tout essayé, là. Je veux juste te dire que … même si tu ne veux pas venir, ce que je comprends … je vais le faire quand même. Et pas plus tard que ce week-end et … ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets d'être prudent.**

Le plus vieux avait accompagné ses propos d'une moue déçue. Il partit lentement, les larmes aux yeux quand Sam l'interpella :

**- Tristan, attends !** Il souffla. **C'est d'accord. Mais j'ai deux conditions : la première, c'est qu'on le fera quand je l'aurais décidé et la deuxième, c'est que Dean ne devra jamais apprendre cette histoire.**

Ils scellèrent l'accord d'une poignée de mains. Puis ils partirent rejoindre Dereck qui les attendait à la sortie du lycée. Ils se rendirent dans un petit café et examinèrent les détails de leur projet. Sam fut surpris de constater que l'ancienne demeure de son ami était à proximité de celle où Dean et lui avaient exorcisé le poltergeist invoqué par Cindy.

-** Et comment vous comptez y allés ? Elle a une bagnole votre « professionnelle du spiritisme » ?**

**- Non et elle n'a pas le permis, elle n'a que quinze ans.** Avoua Tristan qui ne voulait rien cacher à son ami. Il s'empressa de reprendre.** Mais son don de médium est reconnu. Il paraît qu'elle tient ça de sa mère.**

**- Et on prendra la caisse du mec de ma vieille. Si tout va bien, il la récupère demain. C'est Tristan qui conduira. Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on se fait une petite virée, hein ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une « petite virée » !** S'énerva Sam.** Si c'est pour faire le con comme la dernière fois, tu ne viens pas. C'est clair ?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai compris. **Répondit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Le jeune chasseur estima, qu'effectivement, Tristan avait parfaitement bien préparé la séance et qu'il avait pris grand soin de prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables. De son côté, il se rappela que Dean avait un rendez-vous le soir même, ainsi que le dimanche. Pour la soirée, ça lui paraissait trop juste. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui était prévu pour le samedi. Le dernier rencard du week-end devait débuter à seize heures. Il opta donc pour cette solution. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Dereck, le dimanche vers seize heures trente.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors là il y a eu beug ! Désolée ! j'espère que ça va fonctionner cette fois !

Merci Jubei/Kazuki de m'avoir prévenu ! lol ! bien rentrée ?

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (qui doit vous paraître bizarre tout à coup ! mdr).

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques (Ne craignez rien : je n'ai pas les moyens de vous mordre via Internet) !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10.**

Sam avait eu le temps de cogiter pendant deux jours. Son anxiété avait eu tout le loisir de prendre de l'ampleur. C'était vraiment une grosse connerie que de faire ce genre de choses. Mais ça avait été trop dur de voir son ami dans cet état et il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours respecter ses engagements. A ce propos, il se promit intérieurement qu'après ce soir, il ne réitérerait jamais ce genre d'expérience. Et cette fois-ci, il s'y tiendrait.

En arrivant devant la maison de Dereck, il découvrit ses potes en train de se disputer. Ces derniers l'aperçurent et vinrent vers lui. Tristan prit la parole :

**- On n'a pas de bagnole !**

**- Je tiens à préciser que je n'pouvais pas deviner qu'ils allaient se barrer pour une sortie en famille … sans moi !**

**- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On annule ? **

**- Sûrement pas, Winchester !** Répondit le plus vieux. **On va prendre celle de la vieille Mc Allister. Le dimanche après-midi, y a un vieux tromblon qui passe la prendre et ils vont guincher j'sais pas où. En règle générale, ils ne reviennent jamais avant vingt et une heure. Ca nous laisse largement le temps.**

**- Et votre médium, elle est où ? **Demanda Sam qui trouvait que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

**- On est censé la prendre dans une heure. Le temps d'aller chercher la caisse et d'arriver chez elle. Elle habite sur la route. Ca ne nous retardera pas.**

Tristan ayant réponse à tout, ils coururent jusqu'au quartier où était stationné leur moyen de locomotion. Dans cette ville du nord des Etats-Unis et en plein hiver, la nuit était déjà tombée. L'obscurité rassurait Sam : On les repèrerait moins. Malgré tout, il remarqua que les habitants n'avaient pas chaumé : Les murs des maisons étaient à nouveau propres, les boîtes aux lettres avaient été replantées et les décorations de noël, ainsi que les nains de jardin avaient repris leurs places respectives. Ce soir là, les guirlandes électriques émettaient une lueur bien pâle comparée à ce qu'ils avaient pu observer la semaine précédente. Le regard du jeune chasseur s'attarda sur la maison de leur dernier méfait. Il ne put réprimer un frisson puis il s'intéressa à Dereck. Celui-ci avait déposé son lourd paquetage au sol et farfouillait dans la serrure de la vieille berline pour la forcer. Exaspéré par tout ce temps perdu, Sam prit sa place et ouvrit la portière en un tour de main. Puis il s'installa au volant, arracha les fils sous le tableau de bord et les frotta l'un contre l'autre ; ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire ronronner le moteur. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute et ses amis le regardaient ébahis.

**- Bordel, mais où t'as appris à faire ça ? **Demanda Dereck.

**- C'est Dean qui m'l'a montré**, marmonna l'intéressé tout en laissant sa place au conducteur.

**- C'est bien c'que j'disais : il est trop cool ton frère** ! Insista Tristan.

Le jeune Winchester ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude « non cool » qu'aurait eu son aîné s'il l'avait vu faire. Les trois adolescents chargèrent la voiture et passèrent prendre la fameuse médium. Elle les attendait sur le bas côté de la route. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du plus jeune quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il avait repérée une semaine plus tôt. Elle pénétra dans le véhicule et s'installa à l'arrière, à côté de lui. Avec un magnifique sourire, elle lança :

**- Salut les gars ! Bonjour, Sammy, c'est ça ?**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ses amis explosèrent de rire. Il devint tout rouge. Elle se présenta :

**- Moi, c'est Line. **

Elle n'obtint qu'un sourire timide et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Il passèrent devant la maison où avait eu lieu l'inoubliable « soirée pyjama ». Tristan se gara un peu plus loin.

Les yeux du conducteur fixaient avec intensité la petite demeure dont l'aspect extérieur ressemblait plus à une ruine. La végétation avait repris ses droits et elle envahissait les murs jusqu'au toit. Le terrain n'était pas délimité bien qu'il restât des morceaux épars de clôture en bois. A sa droite se trouvait une autre maisonnette, également inhabitée. De l'autre côté s'étendait un immense champ en jachère. Un peu plus loin, en face, se trouvait un petit cimetière tout aussi sinistre. Le jeune chasseur fut surpris de constater qu'il était, malgré tout, parfaitement entretenu. Les pierres tombales s'alignaient de manière régulière. Ni fleurs, ni couronnes ne venaient les orner mais les allées étaient désherbées et ce qui restait de pelouse était tondu. A côté de la grille d'entrée se trouvait un cabanon où le fossoyeur devait entreposer son matériel. Inutile donc de craindre qu'un voisin ne les aperçoive. Mais l'endroit était lugubre. Le vent glacé soufflait par rafales et sifflait dans les hautes herbes. On aurait pu croire que le lieu était déjà hanté. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

A la lumière des torches, les quatre adolescents traversèrent tant bien que mal la végétation dense jusqu'à l'entrée. Les ombres ainsi dessinées prenaient des allures de monstres évoluant nonchalamment dans la noirceur de la nuit. Nul besoin de fracturer la porte : seuls quelques débris résistaient, accrochés aux gonds rouillés qui crissaient à chaque fois qu'une bourrasque les forçait à coulisser.

Tristan entra le premier, suivit de près par Dereck. Il ôta les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient multipliées et qui lui barraient le passage. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus aucun meuble. La maison avait été vidée de son contenu après le drame et personne n'avait voulu y emménager depuis. Sam estima que cet état des choses réduisait les risques. Une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air. Délabrée était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux cette vieille bicoque.

Line prit la parole. Elle chuchotait, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller les habitants :

**- Dans quelle pièce ça s'est passé ?**

**- Dans leur chambre, là-haut.** La renseigna le plus vieux.

Ils gravirent une à une les petites marches en bois qui grinçaient dangereusement sous leurs poids. Sam laissa Line et Dereck s'installer. Il observa avec attention les lieux : Deux petites pièces mansardées se partageaient le premier étage. Chacune d'elle bénéficiait d'un hublot, seule ouverture vers l'extérieur. L'ancienne chambre des parents de Tristan donnait du côté façade. Le plus vieux de la bande, visiblement affecté, n'avait toujours pas passé le pas de la porte. Compatissant, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui et murmura :

**- Il n'est pas trop tard. On peut tout arrêter. **

Son ami le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre.

**- Non, Sam. Je veux le faire. Je dois le faire.**

Et il rejoignit les deux autres.

Les flammes des bougies dansaient et projetaient leur lumière sur les murs où les lambeaux de tapisserie se décollaient et s'enroulaient sous l'effet de l'humidité ambiante. On ne distinguait même plus les motifs. La lueur blafarde et lancinante donnait un côté glauque à l'ensemble. Pour ne rien arranger, les effluves de moisi étaient fortement accompagnée d'une odeur de renfermé. Au rythme des rafales extérieures, des relents âpres venaient s'ajouter à cette fragrance.

Sam ne put expliquer si c'était ce mélange ou le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait, mais son estomac se contracta. Pour se détendre, il aurait aimé prendre une grande bouffée d'air mais celui-ci lui faisait l'effet d'une substance pâteuse et infecte. Il prit donc son mal en patience.

A présent, ses amis étaient installés et Line commença l'incantation. Le jeune chasseur resserra la prise sur son sac. Il se concentra, prêt à intervenir.


	12. Chapter 12

Jubei/Kazuki, je te rappelle que j'attends ton nouveau chapitre ! lol !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. A la demande de certains d'entre vous, je vais finir de la poster en mettant en chapitre tous les jours!

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11.**

Pendant une longue minute, rien ne se passa. Tout était étrangement calme. Les quatre adolescents retenaient leur respiration, attentif au moindre bruit.

Soudain, de légers tremblements se firent ressentir. Les vibrations s'intensifièrent et s'accompagnèrent d'un grondement sourd. Sam se tenait fermement à l'encadrement de la porte mais une onde de choc explosa au centre de la pièce. Il vit ses trois amis s'envoler avant d'être projeté à son tour jusque dans la chambre voisine. La porte se referma instantanément. Il se releva rapidement malgré son corps douloureux. Les secousses avaient disparu mais le bourdonnement persistait et lui embrumait le cerveau. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Il avança vers la porte derrière laquelle étaient enfermés ses copains et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Voyant que le bois avait pourri à certains endroits, il se dit qu'il devrait réussir à l'enfoncer. Au préalable, il déposa une ligne de sel à sa base, protection improvisée au cas où. Il colla son oreille derrière le battant pour essayer de distinguer un bruit quelconque mais il n'entendait que le râle incessant. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et se projeta contre la porte qui se fendit en plusieurs endroits. Il recommença à deux reprises et elle finit par céder dans un craquement épouvantable. Sam se retrouva allongé sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la ligne de sel. Il redressa rapidement la tête et évalua la situation.

Dereck était assis contre le mur à sa droite et il se frottait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement encore un peu dans les vapes. En face de lui, sur la gauche du jeune chasseur, se trouvait Tristan. Il était plaqué au mur et regardait en direction de Line avec une expression horrifiée. Sam se mit debout et avança vers la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il percevait à peine. Elle se tenait bien droite, près du mur, sous le hublot. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour observer son visage.

Ses traits si fins avaient disparus et laissés place à des rides marquées. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère froide. Si ce n'était ses longs cheveux blonds, elle arborait une attitude très masculine. En l'espace d'un claquement de doigts, elle se retrouva devant Tristan, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, le fixant intensément.

D'une voix grave et caverneuse, elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton menaçant :

**- Ramène-moi tout de suite, Tristan ! Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça, à ta mère et à moi ? N'as-tu donc aucune conscience ? **

**- P…Papa ? **

**- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Je t'ordonne de me ramener immédiatement.**

Il accompagna ses dires de mouvements brusques. Les bras de Line bougeaient par à-coups stroboscopiques mais le corps de l'adolescent était comme pris de convulsions. Sa tête heurtait aussi régulièrement que durement la cloison. Il suppliait le fantôme de son père d'arrêter. Néanmoins celui-ci continuait de le secouer inlassablement.

Pour aider son ami, Dereck se précipita sur la jeune fille mais d'une simple pichenette, elle le renvoya s'écraser sur le mur d'où il venait. Il perdit connaissance. Sam récita l'exorcisme. Toutefois il n'obtint pas l'effet voulu. Point positif : L'esprit cessa de secouer son ami. Point négatif : D'un mouvement graduel, il tourna la tête d'une manière physiquement impossible pour un être humain jusqu'à ce que son regard trouve les yeux du jeune chasseur qui déglutit difficilement. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouvèrent face à face, à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**- Ca ne fonctionne pas ! Je veux partir !**

De ses petits bras frêles, Line poussa Sam qui prit son envol et s'écrasa sur le parquet de la deuxième chambre. Elle se précipita sur lui mais fut bloquée dans son élan par la barrière de sel et poussa un cri rageur :

**- Ramène-moi ! Ramène-moi ! Je te l'ordonne.**

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, elle retourna auprès de Tristan. Sam en profita pour attraper une grosse poignée de sel. Il s'approcha furtivement de la jeune fille pour lui enfoncer les milliers de petits grains blancs dans la bouche. La réaction fut instantanée : Alors que le corps de Line s'effondrait à même le sol, une onde translucide s'en extirpa violemment.

**- Line ! Line ! Tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta le jeune Winchester qui venait de s'agenouiller près d'elle.

Après un gémissement, elle revint complètement à elle. Elle toussa et expulsa le sel avec une grimace de dégoût. De sa petite voix fluette, elle essaya d'articuler.

**- Qu … Qu'est-ce qui s'est p…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. Un vent d'une force herculéenne se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce. La poussière, les toiles d'araignées, les bandelettes de vieux papiers peints et les morceaux de porte se mélangeaient dans ce tourbillon infernal. Se protégeant le visage de son bras, Sam plissa les yeux et demanda à la jeune fille de l'aider. A son tour, elle récita l'exorcisme mais n'eut pas plus de succès que le jeune chasseur.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? **Hurla soudainement Tristan devant le regard impuissant de ses amis.** Arrête ça, papa ! Arrête ! S'il te plait ?!? S'il te plait ?!?**

La situation changea du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde. Les éléments cessèrent de tournoyer et retombèrent mollement au sol. Les trois adolescents scrutèrent la pièce et tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale. Très inquiet, Tristan s'aperçut que Dereck gisait sur le sol. Il se précipita vers lui et entreprit de l'examiner. Cette action eut pour effet de réveiller son pote qui grommela. En ouvrant les yeux, celui-ci prit une expression épouvantée. Ne pouvant prononcer un mot, il indiqua de son index ce qui le perturbait. Tous les yeux fixèrent le point désigné. Dans l'obscurité, ils purent distinguer un liquide opaque dégouliner le long des murs. Les quatre adolescents étaient debout à présent et ils assistaient au déluge rougeâtre. L'odeur qui l'accompagnait provoqua un nouveau haut-le-cœur à Sam : C'était du sang. Des litres et des litres de sang se déversaient dans la pièce. Dans l'immense flaque qui s'épaississait sur le parquet, une forme apparut. La masse se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une hauteur d'homme. Puis elle se sculpta en une silhouette féminine. Dans un halo de lumière, elle se transforma en une belle jeune femme, ensanglantée.

**- Maman ?** Demanda Tristan dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Son image apparaissait et disparaissait comme soumise à une mauvaise réception. D'un geste tendre, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son enfant et lui caressa la joue. Bien qu'il ne pût sentir physiquement ce geste, les larmes vinrent envahir ses yeux. Elle avança son visage près de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots que lui seul entendit. De gros sanglots déferlèrent sur ses joues.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime maman. Je vais trouver une solution. Je te le promets.**

Elle lui sourit puis disparut, se liquéfiant rapidement en réintégrant la flaque visqueuse. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il expliqua :

**- Il faut qu'ils repartent. On ne peut pas les laisser errer dans cette ruine pour l'éternité. Sam, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?**

**- Ben, Dean m'a expliqué l'autre jour, comment on pouvait se débarrasser … enfin je veux dire renvoyer dans l'Au-delà les fantômes. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. **

**- Vas-y ! Dis toujours.**

**- Il faut saler et brûler leurs os.**

Le plus vieux soupira. Il avait bien compris les désagréments sous jacents à cette solution. D'un autre côté, tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Il décida d'assumer ses actes.

**- De toutes façons, on n'a pas trop le choix. C'est d'accord. Allons-y.**


	13. Chapter 13

Encore un bébé chapitre.

Je me répète MAIS merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuky.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, même si c'est pour me dire que ça manque de ci ou de çà OU qu'il y a trop de machins et de bidules ! Lol !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12.**

Etrangement, les quatre adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à quitter la maison. Ils se rendirent dans le petit cimetière. Sam s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun outil et, même avec des pelles, le sol était trop gelé pour qu'ils réussissent à creuser. Il fit part de cet état des choses à voix haute. C'est Dereck qui lui répondit le premier.

**- Tant pis, on n'a qu'à se casser. On ne risque plus rien maintenant qu'on est sorti.**

Tristan le fixa, visiblement énervé.

**- Sûrement pas ! Si on a réussi à sortir, c'est parce que j'ai promis de faire tout mon possible pour les ramener d'où ils viennent et je tiendrai ma promesse. Mais si tu veux te casser, barre-toi ! J'te retiens pas !**

**- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! **Se justifia son ami. **C'est clair que je vais rester avec toi et je vais t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi … pas vrai ?**

De toute évidence, le plus vieux n'avait pas le cœur à lui répondre. Et il cherchait déjà un moyen d'atteindre les tombes de ses parents. Il avisa le cabanon.

**- Et si on allait voir dans cette cabane, là ? Il y a certainement de quoi creuser.**

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, c'est Sam qui fractura le cadenas. A l'intérieur, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'y découvrir une petite pelleteuse. Ils échangèrent des regards rassurés. Le jeune Winchester commençait à voir le bout du tunnel. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

Un fois démarré, le petit engin fonctionnait parfaitement. Comme convenu, ils creusèrent jusqu'à atteindre les deux cercueils. Puis ils défoncèrent les couvercles. Mais Tristan ne put aller plus loin et il s'assit un peu en retrait, visiblement choqué. C'est Sam qui répandit du sel et de l'essence sur les ossements. Il craqua deux allumettes. A la lumière des brasiers, il rejoignit ses amis regroupés autour de l'adolescent qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de son état léthargique. Il les prévint :

**- Je vais aller vérifier que tout va bien et je reviens.**

**- Attends ! Je viens avec toi,** décréta Tristan.

Dans la maison en ruine, tout était calme. A l'étage, il n'y avait même plus la moindre trace de sang. Après plusieurs vérifications, les amis se rendirent à l'évidence : C'était terminé.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture. Dereck soutenait son ami, toujours aussi perturbé. Il regarda Sam.

**- Putain ! Et comment on fait maintenant ? Tristan n'est pas en état de conduire et il faut quand même qu'on rentre.**

**- T'inquiète, c'est moi qui m'y colle.**

**- Tu sais conduire ?**

**- Ben ouais, Dean m'a appris. C'est pratique … en cas de … force majeure. **

**- Tristan a raison : ton frère est vraiment trop cool ! **

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Sur la route, Sam réfléchissait au fait qu'encore une fois, si Dean apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne serait pas « cool » du tout. Il jeta un œil au petit cadre lumineux qui indiquait l'heure : vingt et une heure trente-quatre. Le temps de faire le trajet de retour, de déposer les gars, de remettre la voiture à sa place et de rentrer à pied, inutile d'espérer que son aîné ne se soit pas aperçu de son absence. Il soupira et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il ralentit un peu rudement pour son premier arrêt. Puis Line descendit de la voiture. Elle fit un immense sourire au conducteur.

**- T'as assuré, Sammy ! On se reverra peut-être un de ces quatre ?**

**- J'espère bien. Et, au fait, mon nom à moi, c'est Sam !**

Il ne savait pas si ça venait d'elle ou si c'était qu'il avait grandit mais ça lui plaisait assez qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui. Il voulu déposer ses amis avant de ramener la voiture mais ils refusèrent prétextant qu'ils resteraient soudés jusqu'au bout. Finalement, ils durent abandonner le véhicule au début de la rue car sa propriétaire était malheureusement revenue. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à courir pour rentrer chez eux.

***

A peine une heure trente plus tard, il arrivait, essoufflé, à l'hôtel. A sa grande surprise, aucune lumière ne filtrait par la fenêtre. Soit Dean n'était toujours pas rentré, soit il s'était couché. La deuxième idée étant totalement inconcevable, il se rassura. Malgré tout, il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre. Personne. Il alluma la lumière, posa son sac et sa veste, puis il se hâta de transférer les armes et ce qui restait de sel à la place où il les avait empruntés . Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais se ravisa. Il prit son bouquin de bio et le balança sur le lit. Si son aîné rentrait le temps qu'il était sous la douche, il pourrait toujours lui dire qu'il l'attendait en révisant.

Les deux frères franchirent le seuil en même temps. Le plus vieux avisa son frère qui allait entrer dans la salle de bain et s'était retourné en l'entendant arriver. Il l'interrogea sans préavis :

**- T'étais où ?**

Il était éreinté. Et il n'aurait jamais dû croiser le regard de son grand frère. Maintenant, il ne se rappelait même plus quel mensonge il avait pris soin d'élaborer. Il dut se contenter d'un petit morceau de vérité.

**- J'traînais avec Dereck et Tristan.**

**- On n'est pas samedi !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, il est tard.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, demain tu as cours et si tu me sors encore un « Et alors ?», j't'en colle une.**

La menace avait le mérite d'être claire. Il changea donc de stratégie.

**- Non mais, attends. J'suis quand même rentré avant toi.**

**- Parce que j'étais parti t'chercher !**

Bonne raison. Mauvais karma. Nouvelle tactique.

**- Oh, Deeaaan. J'te jure que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.**

**- Ouais, ben, demain, tu rentres direct après les cours.**

**- Quoi ? Et pourquoi j'ferais ça ?**

**- Parce que j'te l'dis.**

**- Ah non mais, t'es pas papa. T'as pas d'ordre à me donner.**

**- C'est bien c'qu'on verra. J'te rappelle que papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et moi, je fais toujours ce qu'il me dit.**

Sam n'aurait su l'expliquer mais les dires de son aîné le plongèrent dans une fureur sans nom.

**- Ah là, je dois bien avouer que t'es super fort pour ça. Tu sais, je vais t'apprendre un truc. Tu n'as pas que deux oreilles qui te servent à écouter les ordres. Entre les deux, il y a un truc qui s'appelle le cerveau.**

**- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Ca veut dire que ça t' f'rais pas de mal de t'en servir et de réfléchir un peu plus avant de suivre aveuglément les ordres de papa !**

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de son frangin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il avait dépassé les bornes et il s'attendait à des représailles. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait ni martèlement furieux ni menaces bien senties. Au contraire, il régnait un calme olympien dans la chambre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Dean. Ces derniers temps, il ne le reconnaissait plus. D'ordinaire il se serait mis en colère et lui aurait fait payer son insolence. Cette réaction inattendue déclencha le doute dans l'esprit du cadet et de nouveau les questions le submergèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le mal-être qui l'envahissait ces derniers temps.

Trente minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte pour réintégrer la chambre, il constata que Dean était couché dans son lit. Il lui tournait le dos. A son tour, il se glissa sous les couvertures. C'était parti pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis tellement contente que cette fic te plaise Dinahe, que j'ai décidé de poster un autre chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci pour tes reviews (j'espère que tu as reçu mes mp). Gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki (j'espère que tu as bien bossé ! lol !).

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai deux revieweuses rescapées ! lol ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic (et surtout ce qu'il faudrait que j'améliore).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13.**

**- Hé ! C'est l'heure. Magne-toi.**

Son aîné venait de le réveiller en le secouant sans ménagement. Sam ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Dean était déjà prêt. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait six heures trente. Il avait dormi deux heures. La difficulté avec laquelle il s'extirpa des couvertures lui indiqua que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'avait pas mis un pied à terre qu'il entendit la porte claquer. Son grand frère venait de partir. Peu probable qu'il soit sorti pour aller leur chercher le petit déjeuner, cette fois. Il soupira. S'il voulait retrouver le sommeil la nuit prochaine, il allait devoir arranger les choses avec Dean dans la journée. A le voir aussi en colère, il savait déjà que ça ne serait pas chose facile. Dire qu'il était dans cet état juste parce qu'il était rentré tard. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa fureur s'il apprenait ses expéditions nocturnes.

Arrivé au lycée, Sam fut surpris de voir son aîné avec ses deux amis. D'où il était, il pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation anodine. Alors que ses deux potes restaient figés, la bouche entrouverte, Dean vociférait à en perdre haleine. La colère monta d'un seul coup à la tête du plus jeune. _De quel droit se permettait-il d'intervenir dans sa vie privée ? Comment allaient réagir ses potes ?_ Loin de vouloir arranger les choses avec son frangin, il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décidé au moment où l'aîné des Winchester partait. Il le regarda s'éloigner, interdit. Puis il reporta son attention sur les deux adolescents qui continuaient d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

**- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?**

Alors que Tristan gardait obstinément le silence, Dereck maugréa :

**- J'retire c'que j'ai dit ! C'est toi qui avais raison : ton frère, il n'est vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas cool ! Jamais personne ne m'a engueulé comme il l'a fait. Et puis alors, je déteste les menaces …**

**- Quelles menaces ?**

**- Il a dit qu'on avait une mauvaise influence sur toi et que si on n'arrêtait pas nos conneries, il nous f'rait la peau. Et il avait pas l'air de rigoler. Il est au courant pour hier soir ?**

**- Non et j'espère que vous ne lui avez rien dit.**

**- Ah ben ça, y a pas de risque. Il nous a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une de toutes façons.**

**- J'suis vraiment désolé les mecs. Il a la rage parce que je suis rentré tard et que je ne suis pas un petit toutou comme lui qui écoute aveuglément les ordres de son aîné. Mais ça va lui passer.**

**- Ouais, ben, j'espère. C'est con parce que ce soir j'avais prévu une petite soirée tranquille, entre nous, avec des bières. Histoire de réconforter Tristan qui ne va pas bien du tout, comme tu peux le voir.**

L'intéressé lui lança un regard dénué d'expression. Le jeune Winchester s'adressa à lui :

**- Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné comme tu l'espérais, Tristan. Mais dis-toi que tu as quand même réussi à les voir. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Et puis, crois-moi, ils sont mieux où ils sont maintenant.** Il vit son ami acquiescer de la tête et poursuivit. **Et tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, c'est Dereck qui a raison. Ce soir on fait la fête tous les trois ! Ca va nous changer les idées.**

***

Sam en voulait à son aîné. Tout ce cinéma juste parce qu'il était rentré tard. Il allait falloir qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Toute la journée, il prit donc grand soin de l'éviter. Il n'avait plus l'intention de discuter avec lui. Au contraire, il avait une furieuse envie de lui en faire baver.

Après les cours, il vit que son frère l'attendait à la sortie. Il s'éclipsa donc par la petite porte de service qui donnait dans la ruelle derrière l'établissement. Il rejoignit ensuite ses potes au parc et la soirée bien arrosée commença. Dereck avait piqué plusieurs bouteilles dans le bar de sa mère. Après deux verres, Sam trinqua à la santé de son aîné qu'il qualifia de frangin casse-bonbons. Tristan retrouva l'usage de la parole. Il regarda fixement Sam et lui avoua :

**- Tu sais, je suis jaloux : Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir quelqu'un comme Dean dans la vie. S'il a pété un câble ce matin, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Et s'il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Nous, avec Dereck, on n'a personne. Tout le monde s'en fout de nous. Il pourrait nous arriver n'importe quoi. Personne ne s'en apercevrait. Et en cas de problème, on ne peut compter sur personne. Et tu sais quoi, si ça t'énerve que ton frère te protège comme il le fait alors on n'a qu'à échanger nos places. **

**- Eh ! T'exagères, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre quand même**, le reprit Dereck. **Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi moi aussi … même si je fais le con des fois, **ajouta-t-il,penaud.

Pour toute réponse, Tristan se jeta sur son ami et ils se chicanèrent joyeusement. Sam les regardait, amorphe. Le plus vieux avait eu raison de le remettre à sa place. Décidément ces derniers temps, il était indiscutablement une vraie girouette : un jour il voulait ressembler à son aîné et le lendemain il faisait n'importe quoi pour l'énerver. Il voulait que Dean s'aperçoive qu'il avait grandi mais il se comportait comme un petit garçon incorrigible. Il ne se tenait même pas à ses propres décisions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il se sentait mal depuis quelques temps. Il voulait que ça change néanmoins il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son esprit s'embrumait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ingurgitait de l'alcool. Il décida de rentrer. Il fallait qu'il parle à son grand frère. Il prit congé de ses amis qui continuaient de s'éclater et commença à marcher en direction de l'hôtel.

Il avait vraiment du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait conscient, il appréhendait le passage de cette porte. Derrière elle, il le savait, se trouvait Dean. Un Dean certainement en colère et inquiet. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas très tard. Malgré tout, il avait peur que son aîné s'aperçoive de son état. Il prit une grande inspiration, redressa la tête et entra dans la chambre. Son frère faisait les cent pas derrière la porte. Il s'arrêta quand il le vit arriver.

**- Salut !** Lança Sam, comme si de rien n'était.

Puis, voyant que Dean le dévisageait, il n'eut finalement pas la force de l'affronter et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, titubant. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et un voile noir venait progressivement occulter sa vision. Quand il réussit enfin à atteindre la porte, son aîné lui barrait le passage et lui posa la question fatidique :

**-C'est pas vrai, t'es bourré ? Sam, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Sam !**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bisous à tous ceux qui, en plus, me laissent des commentaires et des reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14.**

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Sam n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. La faible lueur des lampadaires à l'extérieur inondait ses paupières et vrillait sa cornée. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Seul point positif, ses nausées avaient disparu. Il avait du mal à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il se rappelait parfaitement de la cuvette des toilettes. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il réussi à rejoindre son lit ? Ce devait être certainement Dean. A cet instant précis, un deuxième souvenir, franchement désagréable, lui revint en mémoire : la douche froide que son frangin lui avait fait prendre tout habillé. Même s'il aurait été incapable de répéter mot à mot ce qu'il avait dit, il se rappelait lui avoir hurler dessus pour qu'il le laisse sortir de cette eau glacée. C'était la deuxième raison qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Au moment où il le ferait, il faudrait affronter le regard furieux de son aîné et il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. Quelque part, ça l'énervait. S'il avait envie de se saouler avec ses copains, ça ne regardait que lui. Même si, soit dit en passant, l'expérience ne se renouvellerait certainement pas de sitôt vus les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme. Malgré tout, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand son frère était en colère contre lui. Sur ce coup-là, c'est Tristan qui avait raison quand il lui avait fait remarqué qu'il avait de la chance que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui. Sam était en total accord avec ça et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi ingrat. Inconsciemment, il soupira. Aussitôt, il discerna des mouvements dans la chambre et entendit la porte claquer. Ce vacarme lui fit l'effet d'une bombe mais il ouvrit finalement les paupières. Le lit d'à côté était vide, la chambre désertée pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Il était seul. Toutefois, à côté de lui, sur le chevet, étaient posés un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. La culpabilité prit la forme d'une grosse boule au creux de son estomac déjà bien fragilisé.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, il scruta chacune des tables, le self service et les moindres petits recoins mais son grand frère n'était pas là. Au début, il voulait attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'hôtel pour discuter mais sa conscience le rongeait de l'intérieur et il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Dean, le plus rapidement possible. La réaction que son aîné avait eue à deux reprises ne lui ressemblait pas : Il était plutôt prompt à la confrontation qu'à l'abandon de son cadet. En dehors du fait qu'il était rentré tard le dimanche et complètement saoul la veille, Sam se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le renvoyer balader comme il l'avait fait. D'ordinaire, Dean n'était pas rancunier. Surtout avec lui. Alors, même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il avait dû lui dire des choses horribles pour qu'il parte sans un mot et le laisse seul encore une fois.

Le jeune Winchester accompagna ses deux copains qui allaient se servir et s'installa à une table, en face de la porte.

- **T'as pas faim ?** Lui demanda Dereck, voyant qu'il n'avait rien pris.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**- Quoi, c'est notre petite soirée qui te met dans cet état ?** Le titilla Tristan avec une moue moqueuse sur le visage. **Vous les gars, vous ne tenez vraiment pas à l'alcool ! Deux verres et vous êtes dans le coltard.**

**- N'importe quoi ! **S'indigna Dereck**. D'abord, on a bu plus que deux verres et tu vas pas me faire croire que les mélanges qu'on a fait hier soir t'ont pas fait gerber toi aussi cette nuit ! **

**- Non ! Quand je suis rentré, les deux vieux étaient déjà pieutés. Je me suis glissé dans les draps et j'ai roupillé jusqu'à ce matin. Pourquoi ? Toi, t'as fait quoi ?**

**- Ben, moi j'suis rentré. Ma mère et son mec étaient devant la télé. J'ai commencé à gerber dans l'entrée alors elle a gueulé que je devrai nettoyer. Une heure plus tard, elle est venue me voir dans les chiottes pour me dire de faire moins de bruit car ils voulaient aller dormir. Et ce matin c'est les gamines qui m'ont réveillé parce qu'elles voulaient « faire pipi » et que la présence de ma tête sur la cuvette les en empêchait ! Maintenant, j'ai trop mal au crâne et j'me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme.** Ajouta-t-il ébahi, voire en admiration devant les facultés de son ami qui haussait les épaules. **Et toi Sam, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?**

En entendant son prénom, l'adolescent détourna subrepticement le regard de la porte et répondit à ses deux copains, tout en occultant certains détails :

**- Ouais, si on veut. Moi aussi, j'ai gerbé et j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête si vous voulez tout savoir.**

**- Et Dean, comment il a réagi ?** S'enquit Tristan devant le teint blafard de Sam.

Mais le plus vieux n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Sam qui se leva précipitamment. Son aîné venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers le self service. Il attendit qu'il se serve et s'installe à une table, puis d'un pas lent mais décidé, il alla le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui.

**- Ce matin, t'étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire alors : bonjour et merci ! L'aspirine c'était vraiment une bonne idée … T'as réussi à dormir ? … J'te demande ça parce que t'as une tête qui fait peur … T'avais un rendez-vous ce matin ? … Non, parce que c'est la deuxième fois que t'arrives au lycée avant moi en deux jours … **Malgré ses tentatives désespérées d'engager la conversation, Dean se bornait à manger ses frites, la tête plongée dans la barquette.** Tu sais j'ai failli pas me réveiller … C'est le monde à l'envers, tu trouves pas ? **Toujours pas de réponse, même furieuse. Pas même un **_« T'as fini avec tes questions !?! »_**_._ Il persévéra.** En plus, je suis arrivé à la bourre en cours … Tu le savais ? … Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant … Mais j'ai eu de la chance, la prof a rien dit … Deeaan !**

**- C'est normal, t'avais que cinq minutes de retard.**

Enfin, il avait daigné ouvrir la bouche. Mieux que ça, il avait levé les yeux alors que sa barquette n'était même pas terminée. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'inconsciemment, il venait d'avouer qu'il avait surveillé son petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il était arrivé à bon port. En partie rassuré, le cadet aborda le sujet épineux.

**- Ah ouais, tu m'as vu … Euh, Dean ? J'crois bien que l'alcool et moi, on fait pas bon ménage, hein ?**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Non, en fait, je suis sûr ! Rien que de voir la lunettes des toilettes maintenant, j'ai envie de vomir … J'suis pas prêt de recommencer, tu peux me croire ! **

**- Tant mieux.**

Sam avait l'habitude des réponses plus que succinctes de son frère à ses multiples questions mais la froideur avec laquelle il les prononçait, n'annonçait rien de bon.

**- Hé, Dean ? J'me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'ai dit ou j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire, mis à part rentrer complètement bourré et être tombé inconscient dans mes bras ?**

**- Ah, oui … C'était pour ça la douche ? **Demanda-t-il doucement plus à lui-même qu'à son grand frère dont la colère commençait à s'extérioriser.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bordel ? T'es tombé comme une masse, d'un seul coup. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu déconnes vraiment en ce moment et ça me plaît pas du tout ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple comme grand frère mais ce genre de choses, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord … Mais pourquoi tu dis qu't'es pas un exemple ?**

**- Tu devrais aller en cours maintenant. Regarde, t'as tes deux complices de débauche qui t'attendent.**

Suivant le regard de son aîné, Sam se retourna. Il vit Dereck et Tristan, postés près de la porte. Ils lui faisaient des signes de tête pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il arrivait. Puis il se remit face à son aîné. Il se leva mais il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**- Dean, euh … même si je ne me souviens pas de tout … juste … enfin, pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit … je suis désolé … et ce soir, je rentre direct après les cours.**

Il ne savait pas si c'était ses excuses ou le regard contrit qu'il lui avait lancé, mais Sam vit son grand frère esquisser un sourire.

**- Ouais, c'est bon, va en cours ! **

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Dean l'interpella :

**- Hé, Sammy ! T'as mangé ?**

En plein au milieu de la cafétéria, le « Sammy » était vraiment de trop mais il se contenta de répondre à la question.

**- Non, j'avais pas très faim.**

Son aîné lui lança alors son sandwich.

**- Mange !**

Il sourit, résigné, et alla rejoindre ses amis tout en mâchonnant son repas improvisé.

**- Il est vraiment trop cool ton frère !** Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Tristan.

Pour une fois, Sam approuva d'un signe de tête.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon, alors, après avoir vu l'épisode 5x3, j'avais besoin d'une légère touche d'optimisme. Du coup je poste ce petit chapitre (trop petit, je sais Jubei/kazuki ! lol !) qui, je l'espère comporte un riquiqui moment amusant (je vous laisse juger! Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas drôle !!!) !

D'un autre côté, profitez-en parce qu'après celui-là, les vrais ennuis commencent ! Mouahahahaha !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15.**

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sam avait décidé de rester à l'hôtel. Devant l'air interloqué de Dereck, il avait prétendu qu'il avait pris du retard dans ses devoirs. Ce dernier ne voulant pas entendre raison devant une excuse aussi bidon, il leur avait raconté qu'il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son frangin. Dean étant un « mec trop cool » au yeux de Tristan, ses amis avaient accepté cette deuxième explication.

De son côté, son aîné était également resté avec lui. Il avait mis ses différentes petites amies en _stand by_ jusqu'au week-end suivant, prétextant qu'il fallait savoir faire des pauses de temps en temps. En fin d'après-midi, après les cours, il l'attendait patiemment, adossé avec un pied contre le mur. Puis il le raccompagnait jusqu'à l'hôtel. Sam le soupçonnait de vouloir vérifier qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas recommencer ses bêtises. Ce comportement avait le mérite d'être à la fois rassurant et énervant. Rassurant car il n'avait jamais vécu autrement que de cette façon. Son grand frère était toujours là pour le protéger quoi qu'il se passe. Au moindre problème, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Le côté énervant venait du fait que Sam n'était plus un enfant et qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à le montrer à son aîné. Et ses « Sammy » par-ci et « Sammy » par-là commençaient à l'horripiler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était un homme à présent et que ce surnom c'était bon quand il était petit mais plus maintenant. Vis-à-vis de son frangin, il était donc à la fois reconnaissant et frustré, voire exaspéré.

Le jeudi, Dereck arriva franchement excité. Il avait trouvé de quoi s'éclater pour le week-end. Il avait entendu parlé d'un mec retrouvé mort dans leur bahut, au cours des années cinquante. Lycéen, il était un joueur de baseball adulé. A la suite d'une blessure importante au genou, il avait été obligé de quitter son équipe professionnelle et avait eu du mal à retrouver un emploi. Alors le directeur de l'époque lui avait proposé de bosser dans son établissement comme homme à tout faire. Au bout de quelques années, il avait été retrouvé mort sur le sol du local où il rangeait son matériel, dans le sous-sol. Il n'avait que vingt-six ans. Tout le monde disait qu'il s'était suicidé à cause des railleries constantes des élèves. Mais les circonstances de sa mort étaient floues. Apparemment, il avait avalé une grande quantité de produits toxiques. Ce n'était pas commun pour un suicide et l'adolescent voulait en avoir le cœur net. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite fiesta entre potes, il avait décidé d'organiser une nouvelle séance de spiritisme. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune Winchester.

**- Ah non mais là, vous êtes vraiment tarés ! Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois …**

**- T'inquiète, le bonhomme a été incinéré. Donc l'exorcisme suffira.**

**- Quoi ? Mais t'es sûr de ça ? Et toi, tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne l'empêches pas de faire cette connerie ?** demanda-t-il à Tristan, atterré.

**- Honnêtement, je crois qu'on n'risque rien … Et la dernière fois, Dereck m'a soutenu dans mon projet alors c'est normal que je lui rende la pareille. En plus, il veut absolument le faire et il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le protéger,** se justifia-t-il.

**- Ouais ben sur ce coup-là, vous m'oubliez. Et je vous le dis une dernière fois, c'est une énorme connerie !**

Il s'éloigna sous le regard déçu de ses deux potes.

A midi, il retrouva son frère qui finissait son repas. Cindy et sa bande mangeaient tout près d'eux. Assise sur son coussin gonflable, couleur barbe à papa, elle y allait de ses commentaires sur le mauvais goût vestimentaire de Clara :

**- … Et en plus, ça ne lui va pas du tout ! Ah non, vraiment les filles, les tenues de camouflage, je trouve que c'est d'un vulgaire ! C'est franchement pas féminin ! Jamais il y en aura dans mon dressing.**

Dean adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil à son petit frère. Puis, il se retourna et s'adressa à la blonde :

**- De toutes façons, même si ton placard était plein à craquer de tenues de camouflage, tu serais pas foutu de les trouver ! J'parie que c'matin quand on a parlé du cycle de Krebs en bio, t'as pensé à la chandeleur. Oh ! Et pour info, un hebdomadaire, ce n'est pas un animal du désert avec une bosse … Et non, tu ne confonds pas avec celui qui a deux bosses ! J't'aurais bien dit que je sortirai avec toi quand les poules auront des dents mais t'es tellement occupée à te regarder le cul que t'as certainement pas remarqué que les piafs n'en avaient pas. Alors pour plus de sécurité - et parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir peinturlurée sur la pas de ma porte ce soir - je préfère t'informer qu'il n'est pas prévu que les poules aient des p'tites quenottes avant que tu perdes définitivement ton dentier !**

La pompom girl s'offusqua. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Elle laissa finalement échapper un petit cri strident d'indignation, se leva, imitée de ses groupies, attrapa son coussin rose bonbon et s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard incendiaire. Satisfait, l'aîné des Winchester se réinstalla face à son petit frère qui pouffait et expliqua :

**- Ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'elle essaie d'attirer mon attention et qu'elle me gonfle à critiquer toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti. Moi, faut pas me chercher !**

Sur ces mots, il enfourna une pleine fourchetée de pâtes ruisselantes de sauce bolognaise. Sam devait bien se l'avouer : Il était ravi de ce petit moment de complicité retrouvée.

Après avoir été forcé d'avaler quelque chose par son aîné, il se rendit en cours mais son esprit vagabondait. Il essayait de répondre à la multitude de questions qu'il s'était posé le matin même.

D'abord, s'il voulait prouver sa maturité à son aîné c'est parce qu'il était la seule personne dont l'avis comptait à ses yeux. Ensuite, il décida que la meilleure manière de lui montrer qu'il avait grandi était d'avoir véritablement un comportement adulte. Sa première résolution d'homme mature serait d'arrêter les conneries et de se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important. Pour le moment, il devait s'assurer que les deux inconscients ne risquent rien. Ils avaient prévu leur séance le lendemain soir. Ca lui laissait plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il convint d'aller faire des recherches le plus rapidement possible. La fin d'après-midi lui paraissait idéale.

A la sortie des cours et pour le troisième après-midi de suite, Sam retrouva Dean adossé sur le mur en face de l'entrée du lycée. Il s'avança vers lui et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait aller faire ses recherches et il refusait de mentir à son grand frère ; même s'il devait encore lui cacher certaines choses. Il décida donc de dire la vérité tout en omettant certains détails.

**- Dean, heu ... il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque et peut-être aux archives … pour un … truc que je dois faire demain.**

L'aîné haussa les épaules, se décolla du mur et fit mine de l'accompagner. Le plus jeune réfléchit à toute vitesse et ajouta tout en soupirant.

**- Ca va sûrement me prendre des heures. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, hein ! Je ne rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis.**

Voyant l'air suspicieux de Dean, il continua d'un air faussement offusqué :

**- Non mais, bien sûr, si t'as pas confiance en moi, t'as qu'à v'nir !**

**- Non. C'est bon. J'ai des trucs à faire de toutes façons. Mais j'te préviens, j'ai la dalle, alors on mange pas trop tard ce soir ! **

Traduction _: J'vais essayer de te montrer que j'ai confiance en toi en inventant une excuse bidon pour te laisser seul MAIS je me sentirais bien mieux si tu rentrais le plus tôt possible._

***

Assis à une petite table, devant un ordinateur, Sam recherchait tous les articles retraçant l'histoire évoquée par Dereck. Il s'aperçut que l'ex-joueur de baseball avait effectivement été incinéré. Rassuré, il se dit que ses amis ne pourraient certainement pas le ramener. Avec la décision qu'il avait prise quelques heures plus tôt et cette bonne nouvelle, il rentra le cœur léger à l'hôtel. Dean était étendu sur le lit avec un magazine posé négligemment à côté de lui. Pour le cadet, il était évident qu'il faisait semblant de lire le roman qu'il avait entre les mains. Il suspectait son aîné de vouloir, lui aussi, lui prouver quelque chose.

**- Déjà rentré ? T'as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?**

**- Ouais, impeccable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Bah, je dois faire une synthèse sur ce bouquin ! Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal.**

**- C'est normal, tu le tiens à l'envers.**

Aussitôt, Dean retourna le livre pour constater finalement qu'il le tenait bien à l'endroit. Il venait de se faire avoir par son cadet dont les yeux brillaient tellement il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Il lui lança sa moue _« D'accord, tu m'as bien eu pour cette fois, mais ma vengeance sera terrible ! » _Sam reprit un semblant de sérieux et lui proposa d'aller dîner dans le fast-food d'en face. Idée qui fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Line, qui se trouvait là par hasard, était venue les saluer. Le regard enjôleur qu'elle avait à l'égard du cadet n'avait pas échappé à Dean. Comme à son habitude, il s'était moqué de son frangin. Néanmoins, Sam avait pu constater la fierté de son grand frère quand il avait compris que cette jolie petite blonde était attirée par le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était son optimisme débordant qui était de retour, mais en faisant le bilan de la journée, il conclut qu'elle avait été parfaite.

Malheureusement …


	17. Chapter 17

Allez ! Un autre petit chapitre pour toi Jubei/Kazuki ! Histoire de te remonter le moral ! lol ! Si tu as vu l'épisode 5x3, tu comprends pourquoi j'suis désespérée !!! mdr !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bisous à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire !).

Par contre désolée, c'est encore un bébé chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'arrêter comme ça. Je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord ?!?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16.**

Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Le lendemain matin, lui et ses amis furent convoqués dans le bureau du proviseur avant même la première heure de cours. Le jeune Winchester paniqua. Contrairement à son frère, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Ses deux copains, en revanche, n'affichaient aucune angoisse devant cette situation.

Ils patientaient tous les trois, assis sur les quelques sièges alignés du secrétariat, attendant que la femme maigrelette à lunettes leur dise d'entrer. Enfin le bourdonnement de l'interphone se fit entendre et elle leur ouvrit la porte. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils furent surpris d'y trouver également le professeur Mc Allister qui affichait un air coupable.

Le principal exposa les faits répréhensibles qui avaient été portés à sa connaissance. Il savait beaucoup trop de choses aux yeux de Sam qui se tortillait sur sa chaise. Leur prof les avait vu « squatter » la maison le soir de leur première séance de spiritisme, ses voisins l'avait informée que trois jeunes dont la description ne portait pas à confusion, avaient volé son véhicule le dimanche précédent et elle les avait même surpris en état d'ébriété dans le parc.

Bien évidemment, le gros bonhomme moustachu à lunettes avait eu la bonne idée d'en informer les familles. Cependant, il s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir joindre M. Winchester à l'hôtel. Il demanda donc à son fils de bien vouloir lui fournir un numéro où il serait sûr de l'avoir. Celui-ci réfléchit à toute allure et lui fournit finalement ce qu'il demandait. Le principal le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur quand il constata qu'il s'agissait du code d'un autre Etat. L'adolescent se justifia en l'informant que son père avait dû s'absenter pour affaire.

En sortant du bureau, les deux plus vieux jacassaient joyeusement comme s'ils sortaient du réfectoire après un bon repas. De toute évidence, leur famille n'avait pas tenu compte de la convocation du principal ou les deux adolescents n'avaient que faire des réprimandes qui pouvaient émaner de celles-ci. Derrière eux, Sam traînait les pieds, la tête basse. Voyant son teint livide, Tristan se mit en mode « copain protecteur »

**- Ben, t'en fais une tête ?!? T'as peur de la réaction de ton frère ?**

Sam leur lança un regard désespéré mais ne répondit rien. Dereck prit la parole :

**- Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu lui as bien donné un faux numéro au dirlo ?!**

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**- Quoi ? Mais t'es con ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? **

**- Parce que je préfère que ce soit mon père qui apprenne ça que mon frère ! Avec un peu de chance, il sera tellement prit par sa chasse, qu'il n'y prêtera pas attention.**

**- Ah, tu crois ? **Répondit Tristan avec une moue dubitative.

Sam haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas aussi naïf mais il priait pour que son vœu soit exaucé. Cette journée ne commençait vraiment pas bien. Durant les heures interminables qui suivirent, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, son cerveau bouillonner et l'air lui manquer. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait son aîné, il évaluait son comportement. Apparemment tout allait bien, Dean ne savait encore rien.

De retour à l'hôtel, Sam s'était sagement installé à la petite table et il avait entrepris de faire ses devoirs, malgré l'angoisse qui le tiraillait. Dean était affalé sur le lit et essayait de lire le roman sur lequel il était censé faire une synthèse. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et ses multiples soupires montraient à quel point ce travail l'agaçait. Malgré tout, il continuait sa lecture. Son cadet le soupçonnait de vouloir lui montrer le bon exemple. Il était sûr que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ces derniers temps avait plus perturbé son grand frère que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Le problème, c'était que pour le moment, il aurait préféré le voir ailleurs. A cette heure-ci, ce Dom Juan aurait dû se préparer pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête. Il avait un rendez-vous à peine dix minutes plus tard. Sam espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas trop pour deux raisons. D'abord, il préférait être seul dans la chambre si le téléphone sonnait et ensuite, il voulait retrouver ses deux amis à peine trente minutes plus tard. Il devait essayer une ultime fois de les convaincre pour qu'ils renoncent à leur projet. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Dean décrocha.

**- Papa ?**

Alors ça, c'était la tuile. Pas la peine de mettre le haut parleur. Pas non plus la peine d'espérer que son paternel ne soit pas au courant des dernières aventures de son petit dernier. De sa place, le cadet entendait parfaitement son père beugler au téléphone. Malgré tout, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la tête décomposée de son frère aîné.

**- Attends, attends, papa. De quoi tu parles ? Oui, il est à côté de moi … Comment ça le proviseur t'as appelé ? Mais oui, je surveille Sammy ! … Si tu le dis … Voler une voiture ? Sammy ? Non, je ne … Ah, dimanche dernier … En état d'ébriété avancé… oui, je comprends … Elle les a vu … oui … non, on ne peut pas se le permettre …**

Ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la discussion, le regard de Dean s'obscurcissait. De temps en temps, Sam pouvait voir les yeux de son grand frère s'illuminer. Mais malheureusement, cela n'avait rien d'une lueur d'espoir mais bien plutôt d'éclairs de colère. Tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de quitter rapidement la chambre, il se surpris à penser que ça ne changerait jamais. C'était lui qui avait fait des conneries et comme d'habitude c'était son frère qui prenait. Dean, le fils parfait, celui qui n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, celui qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de leur instructeur de père. Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose qui horripilait Sam. Pourquoi Dean lui faisait-il toujours autant confiance ? Il n'était jamais là pour eux. Il ne méritait pas l'adoration que lui prodiguait son fils aîné. Ce dernier s'était levé et arpentait nerveusement l'espace situé entre les deux lits. La conversation téléphonique touchait à sa fin. Le cadet des Winchester se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, se préparant à la crise.

**- Oui je comprends … d'accord … je vais régler ça … oui monsieur … oui monsieur. **

Et, il raccrocha. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le dos tourné à son cadet, sûrement pour assimiler les dernières informations. Puis il reposa le combiné sur le chevet. Sans se retourner, il posa la question que l'adolescent, ratatiné sur son siège, n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

**- T'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter par hasard, Sam ?**


	18. Chapter 18

Ma Jubei/Kazuki ne désespère pas : tout va s'arranger pour nos frères préférés ! Si on voit que ça ne s'améliore pas dans les deux prochains épisodes, on part à Vancouvert botter les fesses de Kripke, OK ? ... Et on en profitera pour faire un petit bonjour à Sam et Dean ! lol !

Alors ce chapitre est encore plus petit que les autres. Very désolée ! D'un autre côté j'ai très envie que vous anticipiez la suite parce que là on se rapproche de la fin ... ou du début ! mdr ! Vous vous souvenez du prologue ???

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à tous ceux qui, en plus, qui me laisse des reviews ou des mp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 17.**

A cette interrogation qui n'en était pas réellement une, Sam déglutit difficilement.

**- Dean …** tenta-t-il, suppliant.

Il espérait secrètement que son frère n'insisterait pas s'il affichait ses remords. Mais il s'arrêta là car il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qui pourraient justifier ses actes. Son aîné se retourna :

**- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit de gerber toute la nuit parce que t'as eu l'idée brillante de jouer les poivrots ?! Dis-moi qu'elle a halluciné la vieille Mc Allister ! T'as quand même pas piqué sa caisse ?! … Oh, j'te parle !**

Sam avait baissé la tête, repentant. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Son frère avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Il ne se trouvait aucune excuse. Chose étonnante car il n'avait que de bons arguments aux moments où les événements s'étaient déroulés. Mais certains faits devaient rester secrets. Et si Dean continuait comme ça, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire parce que son aîné serait encore plus furax. Ce dernier se passait régulièrement la main sur le visage, geste qui avait normalement pour but de l'apaiser.

**- Ok ! Dis-moi au moins pourquoi t'as fait ça … … … Sam ! Bordel, dis quelque chose ! … Tu vois là, j'ai vraiment les nerfs mais à côté de papa c'est …**

**- J'vois pas c'qu'il vient faire là-dedans, lui !** Explosa, Sam soudainement. Il estimait que rendre des comptes à Dean, qui s'occupait toujours de lui, c'était normal. Mais à son père, continuellement absent, c'était hors de question.

**- Ah, non. Tu vois pas ? Je te rappelle que c'est ton père et qu'il s'inquiète pour …**

**- Ah, ouais ? Et il s'inquiéterait de quoi exactement ? Pour moi ? Ben alors là, laisse-moi te dire que j'y crois pas du tout. J'pense plutôt qu'il avait peur d'être obligé d'arrêter sa chasse. Tu crois pas ? Si ça se trouve, le dirlo l'a appelé à un mauvais moment, comme quand c'est nous qui l'appelons … **

**- Stop, Sam ! Ca suffit ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Je ne te permets pas de parler de papa comme ça. Si je te dis qu'il était inquiet pour toi, c'est que c'est vrai ! Le proviseur l'a menacé de nous mettre une assistante sociale sur le dos et …**

Ca c'était tout Dean, à toujours suivre sans discuter les ordres de leur paternel. Il se bornait à nier l'évidence. Leur père n'était pas réellement inquiet pour eux mais il paniquait à l'idée qu'une bonne femme des services sociaux fourre son nez dans ses affaires et l'empêche de poursuivre sa p'tite vie régentée par la vengeance. Sam ne se gêna donc pas pour couper la parole à son frangin si bouché, avec un ton quelque peu ironique.

**- Ben, voyons ! J'vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète : C'est le père de l'année, non ? Au moindre problème, il est toujours là pour nous… **

**- Sam !**

**- Et puis dis-moi, s'il avait quelque chose à me dire alors pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à me parler au téléphone ? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a engueulé ? Il n'était pas inquiet, il était furax. Et pourquoi ? C'est à cause de mes conneries ? Non, c'est parce que t'as pas été foutu de me surveiller correctement alors qu'il t'en avait donné l'ordre ! Ose dire que c'est pas vrai, hein ? … Non, parce que si j'ai tord, t'aurais peut-être dû profiter de cet appel pour lui dire que t'en as marre de suivre ses ordres et que c'est à lui de s'occuper de moi et pas à toi ! … Après tout je suis peut-être une charge pour toi ?! … Tu te bornes à être là pour moi juste parce qu'il te l'a ordonné, hein ? … … … C'est ça !?! …**

L'aîné restait muet face au flot de paroles que son cadet débitait. Tout ça n'avait de toute évidence aucun sens pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir pour palier l'attitude déroutante de son petit frère, si calme d'ordinaire.

Sam était perdu : Depuis un bon moment maintenant, il faisait tout pour que son grand frère comprenne qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il voulait que son aîné arrête de le surprotéger comme s'il était encore un petit garçon sans défense. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Dean ne démente pas ses allégations l'anéantissait. Ca lui faisait mal de penser que son grand frère ne s'occupait de lui que parce que leur père le lui avait ordonné. Il n'avait jamais été question de voir leur relation sous cet angle. Jusqu'à maintenant, son aîné avait toujours été sa référence, son point d'encrage, sa source de réconfort. Il prit ce qu'il pensait être une révélation en pleine figure. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il serra les poings. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il fixa Dean avec appréhension, lui laissant une dernière chance de le rassurer. Il avait besoin d'entendre que son grand frère ne l'abandonnerait jamais, même si leur paternel cessait de lui en donner l'ordre. Mais son aîné restait là, sans parler, ni même bouger, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. L'anxiété de Sam avait atteint son apogée et se transformait à présent en une colère sourde. Alors sans un mot, il quitta précipitamment la chambre en claquant la porte, bien décidé à retrouver ses amis.


	19. Chapter 19

Pas taper ! pas taper ! D'accord j'envoie la suite. Alors, Dean va-t-il réagir ? Sam va-t-il se mettre en danger ?

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques (même négatives)!

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 18.**

**- Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Tu vas où, là ?**

Dean, qui avait apparemment recouvré ses esprits, était sorti à son tour et l'avait rattrapé. Il se posta devant son cadet.

**- Lâche-moi ! **Lui invectiva sèchement Sam en le poussant. Mais son aîné ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**- Alors là, sûrement pas ! Tu restes ici, on n'en a pas fini !**

**- T'es pas papa ! T'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Fous-moi la paix !**

**- Non, je ne suis pas papa, mais je suis l'aîné ! Alors tu n'iras nulle part ! **Rappela le plus vieux des deux, les sourcils froncés.

**- Ah, ouais ? … Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ?**

Dean ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il attrapa le bras de son frangin, se pencha et le chargea sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Il le transporta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans la chambre sous les martèlements de Sam qui lui hurlait qu'il le détestait et lui ordonnait de le laisser redescendre. L'aîné claqua la porte d'un coup de talon et balança sans ménagement son petit frère sur le lit. Avec son index pointé à deux centimètres de son visage, il lança d'un ton sec :

**- Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir ni à bouger de ton pieu. C'est clair ?**

Le cadet avait les yeux brillants de colère mais il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait, de toutes façons, pas l'intention de desserrer les dents quoique puisse lui brailler son frangin qui recommença à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

**- Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te dire ce que je ressens et là j'dois dire que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer ! D'abord je suis en colère ! Oh, non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas en colère ! Je suis bien plus que ça ! Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis furax ! C'est quoi toutes ces conneries que tu fais ces derniers temps ? T'as l'intention de montrer que t'es devenu un p'tit con ? Non, parce que là c'est réussi ! Et encore j'suis sûr que j'sais pas la moitié de ce que tu as fait ! J'me plante ? Non, non, réponds pas, c'est pas la peine ! Crois-moi : tu ne sortiras pas de cette piaule le temps que je n'serai pas persuadé que je suis au courant de tout. Ah, tu veux que je te lâche ! Et ben là, tu rêves ! J'peux t'assurer que maintenant j'vais te coller comme la ficelle d'un string dans le cul d'une blonde …**

Tout en encaissant ses hurlements, Sam prenait malgré lui conscience de l'intérêt que lui portait encore son aîné. La colère avait toujours été le seul moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments pour lui, surtout quand il avait du mal à gérer la situation. Et visiblement, c'était le cas !

**- Oh ! Et puis, y a pas qu'ça ! J'suis aussi déçu ! Mais alors, vraiment déçu ! J'ai tout fait pour convaincre papa de nous laisser ici, pour que tu puisses continuer de bosser dans ce bahut de merde. Je savais que t'en avais marre d'être baladé à droite et à gauche. Et puis, pour une fois que t'avais trouvé des potes sympas … D'ailleurs, ceux-là, j'aurais deux mots à leur dire ! … Mais non ! Au lieu de profiter de l'occase, toi, tu fais des conneries ! Conneries, soit dit en passant, que je ne découvre que maintenant de la bouche de papa. T'as été super balèze sur ce coup là. Moi qui croyais te connaître, je me suis bien fait avoir. Tu m'as baladé sans sourciller. Jamais j'aurais pensé ça de toi ! Non, jamais ! Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ?...**

Les yeux brillants de colère avaient déjà fait place à des larmes de repentir. La fameuse boule de culpabilité s'était insidieusement remise à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Pire que les mots, il pouvait ressentir la douleur qui émanait de chaque pore de la peau de son aîné. Alors, non, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être encore pire que ça.

**- … Oui, je crois vraiment que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai honte ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'es pas gêné l'autre soir, quand t'étais bourré, pour me dire que tu faisais tout comme moi ! « Mais Dean, toi aussi tu bois de l'alcool », « Et Dean, toi tu rentres bien à l'heure que tu veux ! » Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore sorti que « moi aussi je pique des caisses » ! Tu suis mon exemple, c'est ça ? … Alors c'est ça l'image que t'as de moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gros branleur, menteur, irresponsable et alcoolo, tout juste bon à respecter les ordres de papa ? Non, parce que c'est vrai ! En plus de tous ces défauts, j'suis vraiment trop con pour prendre des décisions par moi-même !**

**- Non, Dean … J'ai jamais pensé … **Essaya d'articuler Sam entre deux sanglots, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par son aîné.

**- Ah, ça c'est sûr, t'as pas pensé ! C'est pas toi ça. T'es plus réfléchi que ça d'habitude. Et ben j'vais t'dire, moi aussi j'ai gambergé et finalement t'as p't être raison. C'est vrai que c'est à papa de s'occuper de toi. De quoi je me mêle, hein ? Après tout, j'suis quoi moi pour toi ? Rien ! En plus, j'suis vraiment un très mauvais exemple … Non c'est vrai, tout bien réfléchi … Tu sais, j'vais avoir dix-huit ans le mois prochain. Il est temps que je mène ma propre vie, de mon côté. J'vais te laisser avec papa. Ce sera mieux pour toi …**

**- Non ! Fais pas ça !**

Même si Sam avait compris la tentative de manipulation de son grand frère, la simple idée de le perdre le projeta dans un gouffre sans fond. Il avait hurlé ses quelques paroles le souffle court, les yeux épouvantés et noyés de larmes. _Comment Dean avait-il pu si mal interpréter ses actes et ses propos ?_ Il n'était pas RIEN pour lui, il était TOUT. Jamais il n'avait envisagé une solution si radicale et maintenant il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner.

L'aîné dut s'apercevoir que son sermon, et surtout sa dernière proposition, avaient fait leur petit effet car il se calma d'un seul coup. Il soupira et attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, certainement pour appuyer son mécontentement. Ou, peut-être plutôt, pour faire prendre conscience à son petit frère qu'il comptait énormément à ses yeux.

**- J'aurais bien aimé que tu cogites un peu aux conséquences avant de déconner … et ce que tu as dit, bordel mais quel paquet de conneries ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que, quand papa me demande de veiller sur toi, c'est pas un ordre pour moi mais une évidence. Que si je le fais, c'est pas parce que je lui obéis comme une espèce d'abruti dont le peu de cervelle aurait été écrabouillée au broyeur, mais plutôt parce que c'est ce que je veux … **Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.** J'ai rien à dire de plus … sauf peut être que … maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp.**

Il s'arrêta là. Son petit frère semblait regarder ses genoux. Mais enfouie dans ses épaules, sa tête était secouée par les regrets et le chagrin. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et tombaient sur son tee-shirt. Après une minute d'un silence salutaire, Dean vint s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de son inconsolable frangin. Il reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

**- Et Sam … j'aimerais aussi que tu arrêtes de croire que papa ne s'inquiète pas pour toi. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas souvent là et qu'il a peut-être du mal à nous le montrer mais on est ses fils et ça ne changera jamais … **

Le cadet ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Il aurait voulu dire à son grand frère qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur ce sujet mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important à ce moment précis. Son cerveau, engourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'encaisser, essayait en vain de trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse se faire pardonner et que celui qu'il considérait comme son unique famille perde à tout jamais cette idée inconcevable de l'abandonner.

Dean s'était penché en avant et essayait de trouver son regard. Voyant que ses tentatives étaient vaines, il soupira encore une fois et demanda :

**- Sammy. Maintenant, j'ai envie que tu me racontes c'qui se passe. Et je veux vraiment tout savoir : tout ce qui se trame dans ta p'tite tête d'intello … et surtout, j'aimerais bien comprendre c'que tu faisais à traîner dans la maison près de chez la vieille prof .**

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune des Winchester, leva légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de son frère. Déterminé, il choisit de tout lui révéler, dans les moindres détails. Il espérait ainsi regagner sa confiance mais il avait également peur des inévitables conséquences.


	20. Chapter 20

Ahhhh! Hier j'étais submergée par les messages pour que je poste la suite et aujourd'hui rien (sauf ma super revieweuse, Jubei/Kazuki, toujours fidèle au poste ! merci !) alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer les Sammy : _Mes lecteurs n'ont pas aimé ce chapitre ? Etait-il mal écrit ? Sont-ils fâchés que je fasse subir ça à Sammy ? Avaient-ils espéré autre chose? Dois-je continuer de poster ?_

Si vous avez les réponses à mes questions, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir !!!!! lol ! Et merci à tous ceux qui résistent et continue de lire ma fic !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 19.**

Comme il s'y attendait, la conversation était ardue. Au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, il voyait la mâchoire de Dean se crisper. Il grinçait des dents et ses yeux lançaient à nouveau des salves d'éclairs furieux. Au moment où il avait admis s'être servi du journal de leur père pour des séances de spiritisme, son aîné s'était levé brusquement et avait arpenté la pièce nerveusement. Puis il s'était rassis, se passant incessamment la main sur le visage pour se calmer. Quand le plus jeune évoqua leur première expérience plus en détail, l'aîné devint blanc.

**- Quoi ? Attends …T'es en train de me dire que le coup des nains … c'était toi ?!?**

A ce moment précis, Sam aurait préféré mille fois recevoir une correction plutôt que de soutenir la douloureuse expression arborée par son grand frère. Il ne pouvait plus croiser son regard épouvanté et extrêmement déçu. Ca lui faisait trop mal. Il baissa la tête. Il n'en était qu'à la moitié de ses révélations et Dean était déjà anéanti. C'était bien pire que lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Il savait que tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps était condamnable mais le fait de les évoquer devant la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le rendait encore plus coupable. Il en était malade. _Comment avait-il pu être aussi irresponsable ?_ A ce stade, présenter des excuses aurait été obsolète. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. De plus, la culpabilité devait lui ronger les cordes vocales car il avait l'impression que plus aucun son ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche dorénavant. Le ruissellement de ses larmes s'intensifia. Il aurait tout fait pour que Dean arrête de le fixer de cette manière. Celui-ci l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

**- Tu n'es qu'un …**Encore une fois, il se passa la main sur le visage et se pinça l'arrête du nez.** Bon allez, continue !** Finit-il par demander sur un ton étrangement calme.

Le cadet était ratatiné sur son lit. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Sans redresser la tête, il poursuivit ses aveux d'une voix rauque. Son aîné écoutait silencieusement. Les paroles étaient inutiles tant son regard était éloquent. Malgré tout, Sam continua, redoutant le moment où il allait s'arrêter de parler. Il prit grand soin d'exposer les circonstances qui l'avaient menées à la deuxième séance de spiritisme mais cela n'empêcha pas son grand frère de faire les cents pas dans la chambre. A présent, il en avait terminé avec le rendez-vous chez le proviseur et allait aborder les nouveaux projets de ses potes pour la soirée quand le téléphone se remit à sonner. Son aîné eut apparemment beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'il devait décrocher mais au bout de cinq sonneries et sans lâcher des yeux son petit frère, il prit le combiné.

**- … Oui, c'est moi. **

Soit cet appareil amplifiait réellement les voix, soit le timbre aigu à l'autre bout du fil reflétait une colère mal dissimulée.

**- Non ! j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir …** et il raccrocha sans plus de considération malgré les cris furieux de son « ex futur rencard ». **Continue !** Ordonna-t-il sèchement à l'intention de son cadet.

Avec un soupire, Sam reprit, toujours aussi concentré sur ses mains, évitant au maximum le regard de son frère.

**- Normalement ce soir, je voulais aller retrouver Tristan et Dereck derrière le lycée … Ils avaient prévu de ramener un ancien élève de notre bahut … Dereck voulait comprendre les vraies circonstances de son décès, alors …**

**- Mais vous êtes des putains d'abrutis ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu sais pourtant à quel point ça peut être dangereux …**

**- Mais, je voulais les en empêcher et je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à le ramener de toutes façons.** Se justifia-t-il prestement. **A cause de tout ce qu'il a ingurgité, il a été incinéré et …**

**- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Sam ! Vous avez eu du bol les deux premières fois ! Je crois que tu t'rends pas bien compte des risques que vous avez pris ! Il est hors de question que vous continuiez vos conneries ! Et crois-moi je vais m'en assurer personnellement !**

**- Dean … euh …**

**- Ah, non ! Me dis pas qu'il y a encore autre chose ! T'es déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou, là !**

**- Non, c'est juste que … j'ai peur qu'ils le fasse quand même … j'veux dire, même si j'suis pas … surtout si j'suis pas au rendez-vous.**

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis il empoigna son vieux sac contenant quelques armes et du gros sel et attrapa sa veste en cuir avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Sam savait pertinemment que ce dernier geste voulait dire qu'il devait rester ici mais il s'empara de sa parka et rejoignit son frère.

**- Attends, je viens avec toi !**

**- Non !**

**- Mais Dean, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le mec qu'ils veulent ramener. Je sais aussi où a lieu le rendez-vous et je sais comment parler à Tristan et à Dereck …**

**- Pour ça j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps à papoter avec tes connards de copains ! Crois-moi, ils feront ce que je leur dis ! **Sur ces menaces mal camouflées, il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son petit frère.** Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Si tes potes ont déjà commencé quand on arrivera, j'te veux pas dans mes pattes. Tu resteras en retrait et tu feras ce que je te dis ! C'est clair ?**

**- Limpide ! **Promit Sam, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre son aîné.

Ils repartirent en courant vers le lieu de rendez-vous. N'apercevant pas les deux adolescents devant la porte de service, Dean commença à se détendre, espérant qu'ils avaient renoncé. Mais Sam désigna la serrure fracturée et poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans forcer. En soupirant, Dean pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement suivi de près par son cadet.

**- Il y a une grande trappe juste derrière l'aile droite. Elle mène directement au sous-sol.** Chuchota le plus jeune pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il pointa son index pour indiquer la bonne direction à son aîné qui sortit deux torches de son sac. Ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre. Une fois en bas, ils suivirent un grand couloir mais arrivés au bout, plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à eux.

**- Et maintenant, on va où ?**

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

**- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu savais tout !?!**

**- Ouais, mais c'est Dereck qu'a le plan. **Expliqua-t-il, ennuyé devant le regard bourré de reproches de son frangin.

Soudain ils entendirent un sifflement strident et le bruit d'une porte claquée violemment. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine de ce vacarme. Ils entendaient les cris affolés des deux amis. L'accès était bloqué par une grande porte en bois. Sam essaya de crocheter la serrure sans succès. Dean tenta défoncer cette grosse masse boisée. Il la sentait se gondoler sous les coups mais elle ne lâchait pas. Le cadet fouilla dans le sac et en sortit le calibre quarante cinq de son frère. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de protester, il tira sur la serrure qui explosa en plusieurs éclats métalliques. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et s'élancèrent tous les deux contre la porte. Les gonds cédèrent dans un grincement atroce. Les deux frères atterrirent lourdement de l'autre côté. Ils relevèrent la tête tout en se bouchant les oreilles afin d'atténuer le sifflement effroyable qui avait envahi l'espace autour d'eux. Devant eux, dans une demie obscurité, Dereck, dont les vêtements étaient déchiquetés et imbibés de sang, était tétanisé. Il fixait le plafond d'un air hagard. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction et assistèrent impuissants au vol de Tristan qui était projeté à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa durement contre un tracteur tondeuse, inconscient. Son sang avait commencé à s'écouler de la même manière que progressait le liquide enflammé au fond de la salle. Celui-ci se dirigeait dangereusement vers les chaudières situées près des Winchester qui se levèrent pour aller aider les deux adolescents. Aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière eux, claquée par une force invisible. Ils se retournèrent et tentèrent en vain de la rouvrir. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient piégés. La situation était totalement désespérée.


	21. Chapter 21

Chouette ! Je suis ravie d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles Dinahe !

Jubei/Kazuki, surtout si tu as du boulot, ne lis pas ce chapitre : Tu vas encore me détester, lol !

Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et pour la peine voici la suite. Je sais, c'est encore un chapitre court et en plus il n'est pas coupé au bon endroit ! Quand je vous disais que j'étais sadique !!!! Mouahahah comme dirait Jubei/Kazuki !

Merci de persévérer dans la lecture de cette fic !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 20.**

**- Sam, occupe-toi de tes potes !**

Dean se précipita sur l'extincteur qui roulait sur le sol à sa droite. Il progressait rapidement, tantôt debout, tantôt accroupi, slalomant entre les obstacles. Il essaya d'éteindre l'incendie malgré les objets qui tournoyaient dans la pièce et venaient le heurter régulièrement à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables de son corps.

**- Dereck, viens ! Il faut aider Tristan !** Hurla le cadet à l'intention de son ami, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Sam entreprit alors de la secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il lui décrocha une bonne droite sous les yeux ébahis et continuellement fixés sur lui de son aîné.

**- Putain, mais t'es grave ! T'avise pas de recommencer !** Lui conseilla froidement son copain encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal en direction de Tristan. Les projectiles divers se fracassaient contre les étagères vidées de leur contenu, quand ils ne venaient pas s'éclater de plein fouet sur les adolescents. Le plus vieux des trois amis recouvrait doucement ses esprits et grognait tout en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Soudain le tourbillon cessa et le sifflement disparut. Le silence dura moins d'une seconde mais il était total, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il fut interrompu par un fracas épouvantable : l'ensemble des outils et autres objets contendants retombaient durement sur le sol en pluie torrentielle. Dean, qui avait réussi à maîtriser l'incendie, reçu une pelle derrière l'épaule gauche. Le côté tranchant le caressa si délicatement qu'il lui arracha un bout de peau de plusieurs centimètres carrés, malgré la protection de sa veste en cuir. Il appliqua aussitôt sa main droite sur la plaie sanguinolente qui le faisait souffrir et estima les dégâts avec un regard rapide :

**- Putain de fantôme à la con ! Il a niqué ma v… **

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un cruciforme venait de se planter dans la cuisse de son petit frère qu'il n'avait lâché des yeux qu'une fraction de seconde. Sam ne put réprimer un effroyable cri de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'un bidon d'essence lui atterrisse sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Il n'en garda pas moins l'esprit clair et arracha d'un coup sec le tournevis qui aurait entravé ses mouvements.

**- T'es malade !** Hurla son aîné, arrivé en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire. **Faut pas faire ça ! T'aurais pu aggraver ta blessure**, lui expliqua-t-il anxieux, tout en inspectant le trou ensanglanté.

- **C'est bon, Dean. Ca va. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever. Il faut qu'on les mette à l'abri.** Décréta le cadet en désignant ses amis et en masquant le plus possible la douleur qui l'assaillait.

**- Et toi aussi !** Ordonna son grand frère en le soulevant et en vérifiant qu'il tenait bien debout.

Ils commencèrent à traîner Tristan dans le petit placard à balais, unique refuge potentiel qu'ils avaient réussi à déceler.

Dereck, qui avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, se retrouva plaqué sur le sol par une force invisible. Sa tête rebondit trois fois sur le revêtement avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Dans un grondement de plus en plus insoutenable, une masse informe et translucide fit son apparition. Au dessus de l'adolescent qui déployait une force démentielle pour essayer de se libérer, elle l'agrippa et le traîna à travers la pièce telle une vieille serpillière défraîchie, lui faisant percuter les objets avachis et répartis de manière aléatoire.

Dean se rua sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser mais Dereck s'agita. Son corps se cambrait et se pliait en tous sens sous l'effet de convulsions. L'aîné avait du mal à garder sa prise devant ce rodéo improvisé.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait installé Tristan dans le débarras et avait entrepris de répartir du sel devant l'unique ouverture. Quand il releva les yeux une énième fois, il vit avec horreur son grand frère s'envoler dans les airs et se faire projeter puis plaquer contre le mur en face de lui, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Oubliant l'affreuse douleur qui lui vrillait la cuisse, il s'empressa d'aller l'aider. Il n'avait pas fait le quart du parcours que Dean hurla :

**- Sam … Non ! … Retourne … là-bas !**

L'ordre avait été donné sur un ton sans réplique malgré sa difficulté évidente à respirer. Le plus jeune s'arrêta net, le souffle court. D'un côté il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Dean souffrir sans rien tenter mais d'un autre, il s'était engagé à respecter ses ordres sans rechigner.

Près de lui, Dereck tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses convulsions avaient cessé au moment où l'aîné des Winchester avait pris son envol mais il régurgitait un liquide transparent dont l'odeur âpre rappelait fort celle des engrais chimiques. Alors qu'il avait réussi à tout évacuer, il ne réussit pas pour autant à se redresser complètement. Il avait visiblement toujours du mal à se remettre de sa petite ballade improvisée et pleine d'embûches à même le sol.

Encore indécis, Sam aida rapidement son ami à se relever, l'entraîna et l'obligea à entrer dans le placard. Sans plus de considération, il l'installa à côté de l'autre rescapé et leur somma:

**- Aide Tristan ! Et surtout, ne bougez pas de là !!!**

Il était prêt à refermer la porte mais il fit volte face. Effaré, il constata à quel point les choses pouvaient dégénérer rapidement. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment dans la galère comme ça ?!?

Sam distinguait à peine son frère à travers la masse translucide qui le maintenait plaqué contre le mur à l'autre bout de cet immense entrepôt miné. Le grincement atroce continuait de contribuer à leur surdité précoce. Les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient comme sous l'effet d'un stroboscope géant. Lors des phases sombres, une faible luminosité provenant des chaudières permettait de se diriger. Mais il savait que la douleur lancinante due à sa blessure, l'empêcherait d'avancer normalement. Et le pire, c'était ce tourbillon dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui faire entrer dans le crâne à gros coups de massue, que son aîné était dans un terrible danger.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, il prit sa décision. Il traversa la barrière de sel et quitta le refuge où il était sensé rester en sécurité. Il devait porter secours à son grand frère et il assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. A ce stade, il préférait mille fois se prendre un méga savon plutôt que de le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour le secourir.

Il progressait prudemment, attentif à tous les dangers potentiels qui l'entouraient, apparaissant et disparaissant sous la lumière clignotante. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il voyait son frère secoué par les tremblements violents. Il tentait visiblement d'attraper quelque chose à côté de lui. Il reconnut ce qui devait être une barre à mine toute rouillée. Il se rappela alors les conseils de Dean et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un outil en fer. Il mit la main sur un pied de biche au moment où les yeux de son grand frère se révulsèrent.


	22. Chapter 22

Jubei/Kazuki, comme je sais déjà que tu ne vas pas aimer ma façon de couper et que je veux lire ta suite, regarde ta boîte mail ! lol !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Si ce chapitre vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal et c'est même plutôt bon signe, hein !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 21.**

Une bonne dose d'adrénaline traversa instantanément son corps. Il oublia sa prudence et se précipita sur l'immonde chose qui était en train de tuer son aîné. Il balança son arme à travers la masse vaporeuse comme s'il devait jouer un home run avec une batte de baseball. Aussitôt, l'agglomérat translucide se dissipa et Dean s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Il prit appui sur ses deux bras et vomit à son tour un liquide transparent. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, il brailla :

**- Putain, c'est dégueu ! C'est du sans plomb !**

Puis il releva la tête vers son sauveur. Son petit frère était tétanisé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que son aîné allait bien, compte tenu des circonstances, bien évidemment.

Le grondement qui s'était atténué quelques secondes reprit de plus belle. La lumière recommença à vaciller. Dean hurlait à son cadet d'aller dans le placard mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. En plus du bruit atroce, il était encore sous le choc d'avoir failli perdre son grand frère. Il sortit de sa léthargie au moment où son aîné le souleva du sol pour l'entraîner dans leur refuge improvisé. Une fois entassés à quatre dans le petit local, Dean claqua la porte derrière lui et examina son jeune frère, encore abasourdi.

**- Sammy, hé ! Sammy, ça va ?**

Il lui passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Les yeux embués de larmes et le souffle saccadé, Sam tenta d'articuler :

**- Dean … J'ai cru qu't'étais …**

**- Hé ! Tout va bien. T'inquiète pas. Tu m'as sauvé**, essaya-t-il de le rassurer avec une voix pleine de douceur.

**- Ah ben ça, c'est vite dit !** Fit remarquer soudainement Dereck.

Il était assis dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses genoux étaient repliés près de sa poitrine, encerclés par ses bras. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il continua de maugréer.

**- J'vous f'rai remarquer qu'on est vraiment dans un bordel sans nom ! On va tous crever dans ce putain de cagibi de merde !**

**- Oh, la ferme !** Lui cria Tristan qui n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux tant sa tête le faisait souffrir. **Pour le moment, on est toujours vivants et c'est bien grâce à eux. Alors, ta gueule !**

Son ami le regarda médusé mais ne broncha pas. De l'autre côté de la porte, le grognement sourd se rapprochait.

**- J'comprends pas … Il a été incinéré … Il n'aurait même pas dû revenir … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Demanda Sam, désespéré, à l'intention de son grand frère qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

**- C'est qu'il doit certainement rester quelque chose qui lui permet d'être ici … des cheveux, un ongle ou un objet … un truc quoi …** pensait Dean à haute voix. **Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement c'que c'est et qu'on le crame.**

Des coups violents venaient ébranler la porte par rafales.

**- C'est peut être son gant de baseball**, supposa le plus jeune. Tu sais, **celui qui est exposé dans la vitrine là-haut**.

Dereck souffla et continua de pester :

**- Ah ben ça, c'est le pompon sur le cul du lapin ! Même si c'est le bon truc, comment on va faire pour y aller ? Toutes les portes sont bloquées au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Et puis j'vous l'dit comme j'le pense : il est hors de question que je sorte de ce chiotte pour aller me retaper une valse avec l'espèce de blob dehors !!! **

**- Mais, putain, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule !** S'énerva franchement Dean. **J'te rappelle quand même qu'on est dans cette merde en partie à cause de ton intelligence hors du commun ! Alors si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, sans que je t'en aie donné l'autorisation, j'te balance sans préavis de l'autre côté de cette foutue porte pour aller rejoindre ton partenaire de tango !!!! **

**- Ca aurait le mérite de faire diversion**, le coupa Tristan qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce vacarme. **Quelqu'un a pensé aux bouches d'aération ?**

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le plafond. L'ouverture était étroite mais elle pouvait laisser entrer le corps d'une personne.

**- Dereck ! A quatre pattes ! Ici ! Tout de suite !** Intima Dean à l'adolescent, qui s'exécuta étrangement sans broncher.

L'aîné des Winchester s'en servit de marche pied. Il arracha la grille qui obstruait le passage et jeta un œil rapide. Il demanda à Sam de lui passer le sel et en disposa une bonne couche tout autour du passage dans la gaine de ventilation. Il remit les pieds au sol et fouilla dans son sac entrouvert.

**- Ok, ça devrait le faire. Vous restez là ! Je suis de retour dans cinq minutes.**

**- Non !** Hurla Sam en accrochant le bras de son aîné. **Tu ne pars pas tout seul ! J'veux venir avec toi !**

**- Sûrement pas ! Toi tu restes ici et tu aides tes potes à se remettre ! … Avec ta jambe, tu me ralentirais de toutes façons.**

**- Mais Dean … **Insista-t-il, suppliant.

**- J'ai dit non, Sam !**

La fermeté du ton employé n'était pas à la hauteur du regard d'avertissement que lui lançait son grand frère. Le cadet baissa la tête, résigné. Avec ses yeux larmoyants, il la releva néanmoins et ajouta :

**- D'accord ! Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais … fais attention et dépêche-toi !**

**- Hé ! Plus rapide que moi, y a pas ! Je suis … « speeder man »** ! Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et un regard complice, apparemment fier de son jeu de mots.

Sam le regarda s'équiper, saisir le plan que lui tendait Tristan et le vit disparaître dans la bouche d'aération.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Trop lentement ! Ils avaient déployé des efforts inimaginables. Et leur instinct de survie leur avait permis de s'isoler dans le placard à balais. A présent, ils étaient entassés dans le ridicule petit local. La porte subissait des coups violents venus de l'extérieur malgré la présence abondante de gros sel à sa base. Du sang s'écoulait le long du visage livide de Tristan. Ses yeux demeuraient désespérément clos. Dereck essayait en vain de stopper l'hémorragie de son ami. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant misérablement de se calmer. Il murmurait des phrases décousues de sens dont certains mots restaient inaudibles.

Sam avait du mal à respirer tellement son angoisse l'oppressait. Malgré le sifflement incessant et les martèlements de l'autre côté de la porte, il écoutait son copain à côté de lui qui appelait sa mère et ne cessait de dire qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Quant à lui, il priait pour pouvoir revoir son grand frère. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait été là, entassé avec eux dans ce misérable petit local. Au lieu de ça, il était parti tout seul, réduire en cendre le gant qui n'était peut être pas la solution à leur problème. Il était sans aucun doute en très grand danger parce que lui, son imbécile de frangin, avait décidé de gagner son indépendance en cumulant des bourdes encore plus grosses que lui ! Ca faisait bien quinze minutes maintenant que Dean avait disparu par cette toute petite ouverture. Une éternité ! Ses remords l'assaillaient : il aurait dû l'écouter et ne jamais apprendre à ses amis à ramener les morts. Tout était de sa faute. Ils allaient tous mourir à cause de lui. La panique prit le dessus et il hurla le nom de son frère comme pour le faire revenir plus vite :

**- DEAN !**


	23. Chapter 23

Encore un bébé chapitre ! Mais alors vraiment riquiqui cette fois !!! mdr ! Promis le prochain sera bien plus long !!!

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont remarqué que le chapitre précédent correspondait au prologue !!! Vous êtes qualifiés en deuxième semaine et autorisés à lire la suite ! lol !

Allez encore un effort, cette fic est presque finie.

Jubei/Kazuky, la réconciliation arrive, ne désespère pas ! Gros bisous

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 22.**

Le calme revint soudainement. Dans le placard, personne n'osa bouger. Ils retenaient tous leur respiration dans l'attente d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Un bruit épouvantable semblable à une détonation se fit alors entendre. S'ensuivit le crissement des objets sur le sol. Ils semblaient protester qu'on les change ainsi de place sans ménagement. Enfin, le martèlement reprit sur la porte. En revanche, cette fois-ci, elle ne résista pas et finit par s'ouvrir à la volée. Les occupants du petit local sursautèrent dans un même élan.

**- Putain de porte de merde ! L'autre tanche a dû la gondoler. J'arrivais pas à …**

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son petit frère s'était jeté sur lui, l'enserrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. L'aîné des Winchester avait toujours du mal à réagir devant les marques d'affection débordante de son cadet. Malgré tout, il resserra l'étreinte et l'ébouriffa rapidement avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui.

**- Bon, faut qu'on y aille ! J'crois que le concierge arrive. Magnez-vous !**

Dereck aida Tristan à se relever et ils se dégagèrent tous les quatre du petit cagibi d'à peine quatre mètres carrés.

L'immense pièce qui servait d'entrepôt avait pris des allures apocalyptiques. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, ils enjambèrent précipitamment les monticules d'objets divers qui vallonnaient le sol. Dans un grand soupir commun, ils regagnèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'ouvrit sans aucune complication mais dans un grincement effroyable. Les gonds menaçaient de laisser le battant s'effondrer à tout moment. Les quatre rescapés en franchirent le pas, enfin libres !

Dean raccompagna son frère et ses deux amis jusqu'à la trappe qui menait à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Là, il s'arrêta et leur ordonna :

**- Vous sortez d'ici et vous m'attendez dans la ruelle.**

**- Non ! Attends ! Où tu vas encore ?** Demanda son cadet, paniqué.

**- Il faut qu'on couvre nos traces. Il y a du sang partout là-bas. J'vais faire un grand feu de joie**. Expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois en courant dans l'obscurité.

En soupirant, Sam se retourna et marcha derrière ses copains. Heureusement que le sol durci par le froid leur permettait de ne pas laisser d'empreintes car il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Il traînait sa jambe invalide comme s'il s'agissait d'un boulet. Sa blessure le faisait horriblement souffrir et encore une fois son frère était parti affronter un danger dont il se sentait responsable. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que son aîné revienne sain et sauf et que cette épouvantable histoire se termine enfin.

Dans un petit coin reculé de la ruelle, ils assirent délicatement Tristan sur une borne en béton. Sam entreprit de lui refaire le bandage improvisé qu'il avait effectué alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur placard à balais. Il examina la plaie. Elle saignait moins mais son ami avait résolument besoin de points de suture.

**- Il faut l'emmener à l'hosto**, décréta Dereck.

**- Non, ça va aller**, le rassura le plus vieux. **J'vais me débrouiller.**

Dean arriva en courant sous le regard rassuré de son petit frère.

**- C'est bon. On peut y aller … Et si vous ne voulez pas d'emmerdes, demain, on fait comme si de rien n'était, Ok ?**

**- Non ! Pas Ok ! J'suis pas d'accord**, contra Dereck. **Tristan doit absolument aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital. **Il s'adressa à Sam, suppliant.** Si tu veux, maintenant qu'tu m'as montré, c'est moi qui braque la caisse. Mais Tristan et moi on peut pas conduire et ton frangin est loin d'être aussi cool que ce que j'croyais alors il faut qu'tu conduises. S'il te plaît. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais pas déjà fait.**

Décidément, celui-là, il n'en ratait pas une. Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent sous le poids du regard réprobateur de son aîné. Encore une fois, Tristan intervint. Il commença par donner un taquet sur l'arrière du crâne de son ami et le rabroua sèchement :

**- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il peut pas conduire de toutes façons. Il a la jambe en vrac et j'ai dit que j'allais me débrouiller. **

**- Pour une fois ton abruti de copain a raison**, confirma Dean en jetant au passage un regard assassin à Dereck.** Il faut qu'tu passes un scanner et t'as besoin de points de suture.**

**- Je sais. J'ai compris. Et j'vais y aller à l'hôpital. Mais pour ça, il faut que je rentre, que j'me foute au pieu et que je fasse semblant de me casser la gueule en renversant la table de nuit. Les vieux m'emmèneront illico presto et j'espère bien obtenir une dispense pour ne pas me pointer au bahut jusqu'aux vacances !**

Avec une moue admirative, l'aîné des Winchester acquiesça. Ce petit gars avait de la suite dans les idées. Il le regarda s'éloigner, soutenu par son ami. Puis il reporta son attention sur son cadet qui n'en demandait pas tant.

**- Depuis quand t'es instructeur en braquage de bagnole et moniteur de cours de conduite ?**

Son petit frère avait légèrement omis ce point de détail dans ses aveux et il avait baissé la tête, repentant. Devant l'absence de réponse, l'aîné soupira et ajouta :

**- Allez, grimpe ! J'te ramène au motel. Toi aussi t'as besoin de points de suture.**

Sam ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa sur le dos de son grand frère tout en évitant soigneusement d'appuyer sur la blessure sanguinolente qu'il avait au niveau de l'épaule. Ils s'éloignaient rapidement de l'établissement infernal quand les premières sirènes de pompier se firent entendre.


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà ! Ca y est, c'est le dernier chapître avant l'épilogue. Snif ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le fait qu'il est plus long ! lol !

Jubei/Kazuki, je sens que cette fois tu va aimer la fin de ce chapitre. Et comme je sais que tu l'attends depuis longtemps, mdr, il t'est entièrement dédicacé !!!!

Merci et gros bisous à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 23.**

Le fait d'être le plus petit avait ses avantages en fin de compte. Installé sur le dos de son grand frère, Sam se remémorait le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait fait quand il était plus jeune. Il se rappelait avoir simulé de grosses fatigues et de graves blessures juste pour pouvoir profiter de cette situation réconfortante. A cet instant, l'homme indépendant qu'il voulait devenir pouvait bien attendre. Il laissa bien volontiers la place au petit frère nécessiteux et reconnaissant de la bienveillance et de la protection de son aîné. Après tout, _pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il grandisse maintenant ?_

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Dean l'installa sur son lit avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que la dernière fois où il l'y avait déposé. Il lui fit avaler un antidouleur et lui demanda d'aller prendre une douche pour mieux évaluer et soigner ses blessures. Toutes ces attentions, les soins prodigués, ainsi que le regard inquiet de son aîné avaient provoqué la renaissance de la petite boule de culpabilité au creux de son estomac. _Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que son grand frère ne s'intéressait à lui qu'à cause des ordres de leur père ?_

Mis à part le trou béant au niveau de sa cuisse qui le brûlait atrocement, l'eau tiède avait un effet salvateur sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il sentit la lassitude l'envahir. La journée avait été longue et plutôt rude. Quant à la soirée, elle avait été franchement angoissante. A deux reprises, il avait faillit le perdre. _Comment pourrait-il réussir à vivre sans lui ?_

Et là, il ne pensait pas qu'à la chasse qui venait d'avoir lieu. Etrangement, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité, son plus mauvais souvenir se résumait à l'image du visage furieux et déçu de son aîné. _Finirait-il par lui pardonner ?_

En tant que frères, ils s'étaient déjà battus plus d'une fois. Dean était aussi sorti en claquant la porte de leur chambre des centaines de fois, parce qu'il était en colère après lui. Mais il revenait, de manière générale, les bras chargés de victuailles en signe de paix. Dans le pire des cas, Sam savait qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son aîné d'un simple regard. Mais cette fois-ci,_ celui-ci serait-il suffisant pour obtenir son pardon ?_

L'altercation avait été difficile à encaisser, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dean dans cet état. D'ordinaire, son grand frère se gardait bien d'exprimer ses émotions à haute voix. Il révélait plus volontiers ses sentiments par ses actes. Et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit car il pouvait lire ce que ressentait son aîné dans son regard aussi facilement que dans un livre. _Pourquoi ce qu'il y avait décelé ce jour-là lui faisait aussi mal ?_

La colère de Dean, il pouvait la gérer car il avait l'habitude. Et étant donné ce qu'il avait fait comme débilités, il s'y attendait. Sa déception, c'était déjà beaucoup plus difficile. C'était nouveau pour lui et ça le rendait malade. Il se rappelait tous les moments où il avait annoncé bravement à son grand frère un événement qui paraissait être de la plus haute importance à ses yeux d'enfant. A chaque fois, le plus vieux lui lançait une boutade bien sentie mais son regard reflétait toujours une grande fierté. _Ces temps-là étaient-ils révolus ? Sa déception empêcherait-elle Dean d'être à nouveau fier de lui ?_

Quant à son sentiment de honte, il relevait carrément de l'inconcevable. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser de telles horreurs au sujet de son grand frère. Même quand il lui arrivait d'être furieux contre lui. Non, jamais. Ses interprétations erronées lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal même s'il s'était bien gardé d'exprimer cette douleur à voix haute. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait en pensant que son petit frère avait cette image de lui avait traversé son regard pour s'incruster insidieusement dans la tête de Sam. _Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ôter définitivement ses idées préconçues dans sa tête d'âne bâté ? Arriverait-il à arranger les choses pour qu'ils retrouvent leur relation fraternelle qui lui manquait cruellement ? _

Et le moment où son aîné avait compris qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher toutes les stupidités de ces dernières semaines. Son visage était devenu livide. Plus que déçu, il était consterné, affligé. _Dean pourrait-il à nouveau lui faire confiance ?_ _… Et s'il ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Mettrait-il sa menace de l'abandonner à exécution ?_

Des coups frappés derrière la porte de la salle de bains le sortir de sa réflexion mais il n'en demeurait pas moins complètement angoissé.

**- Sammy, ça va ?** Lui demanda la voix anxieuse de Dean.

**- Heu … Ouais ! T'inquiète.**

**- Ca fait bien quinze minutes que je t'attends. Alors arrête de cogiter et sors de là que j'te soigne.**

Décidément son frère le connaissait bien. La petite boule de culpabilité prit de l'ampleur. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya, enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt et se frictionna rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette pour les égoutter. Il sortit de la petite pièce au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur. Il s'aperçut que Dean avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise. Grâce à un petit miroir, il essayait d'examiner son épaule à travers son tee-shirt imbibé de sang. Il se retourna en entendant son cadet qui devait avoir une allure ridicule car il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le voyant apparaître. Puis il prit un air grave en observant sa cuisse.

**- Assois-toi ! Il faut que je désinfecte et après je vais te recoudre. Il te faudra au moins trois points. Mais si tu préfères, j'peux t'emmener à l'hôp …**

**- Non, c'est bon ! Vas-y !**

Son aîné s'installa sur le lit en face de lui. Il le fixa un bon moment avant de commencer à le soigner. Il commença par rincer abondamment la plaie avec une solution antiseptique puis il planta l'aiguille précautionneusement. Il accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard anxieux en direction du visage de son petit frère dont les yeux se mirent à briller considérablement. Le plus vieux dût s'apercevoir de quelque chose car il tenta de le rassurer :

**- C'est bon, Sammy. C'est presque fini.**

Il termina le dernier point, appliqua une compresse antiseptique et s'affaira à lui bander la jambe. Sam ne bougeait pas, incapable de parler. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cuisse n'était rien comparé à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'estimait pas mériter l'attention que lui portait son grand frère. Encore une fois, ce dernier brisa le silence.

**- Tu sais Sammy … j'voulais te dire que t'as vraiment assuré ce soir … Non, vraiment, je suis impressionné.**

Avec une infime lueur d'espoir, il essaya d'articuler d'une voix enrouée :

**- … Ca veut dire que … tu n'es plus fâché ?**

**- J'ai pas dit ça. Ce soir, au bahut, t'as agi exactement comme il fallait et toujours au bon moment. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sammy. Et je tiens à te dire merci … Mais …**

**- Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pas déconné.**

Il releva la tête et regarda fixement son aîné avant de poursuivre.

**- Dean, je suis désolé d'avoir fait toutes ces conneries. J'veux dire, braquer une caisse, conduire et me saouler, c'était vraiment pas malin et j'me trouve nul pour ça … Et … je regrette vraiment d'avoir piqué le journal de papa… Et appeler tous ces esprits. Je savais que c'était dangereux … En plus, tu m'avais mis en garde … on a tous failli mourir … à cause de moi … j'pourrais jamais me l'pardonner.**

**- Ouais, ben pour ça, t'étais pas le seul responsable. Et puis on s'en est quand même tous sortis … sauf ma veste, paix à son âme.**

Sam était atterré : Malgré le ressentiment qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, Dean était en train d'essayer de le consoler et en plus, il trouvait le moyen de plaisanter.

**- Mais Dean … j'comprends qu'tu sois furieux … après ce que j'ai fait … je l'ai mérité. En plus je t'ai caché tout ça et je t'ai menti … Je comprendrais que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi. Et tu sais, je ferai tout pour la regagner, je te le jure. Mais … t'as pas le droit de croire … enfin tu sais … juste … j'ai jamais pensé que t'étais un « branleur, menteur, irresponsable et alcoolo ». Jamais !**

**- C'est bon, Sammy. Laisse tomber !**

Il avait eu tout loisir de constater que la colère ressentie par son grand frère avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais lui se sentait toujours aussi mal et il éprouvait le besoin d'aller plus loin dans ses excuses.

**- Non, Dean. C'est pas bon. J'veux dire … regarde … malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, t'es encore là pour moi … Il peut arriver n'importe quoi, j'peux toujours compter sur toi … Tu passes tout ton temps à me protéger … T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et … juste … il faudrait que je grandisse un peu et je suis sûr que je devrais être plus comme toi …**

**- Saaam.**

**- Non. C'que j'veux dire c'est qu'il faudrait que je devienne plus … fort … que j'apprenne à me sortir des galères comme toi tu ferais … même si j'ai encore besoin de toi … Tu sais … J'voudrais pas … parce que t'en aurais vraiment trop marre de mes conneries … juste … t'es ma famille, tu sais … alors si tu me pardonnais pas … je supporterais pas que tu me laisses tomber …**

**- Sam !**

Les yeux de Dean s'obscurcirent en une fraction de seconde. Son cadet s'en aperçut mais il ne démordit pas pour autant et débita beaucoup plus rapidement ce qu'il avait encore à dire.

**- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie ce soir. Si tu m'avais pas retenu tout à l'heure, j'aurais rejoint Dereck et Tristan. Avec tout ce que tu as appris sur moi, t'aurais eu toutes les raisons de m'abandonner et à l'heure qu'il est je serai certainement mort …**

**- SAM, STOP ! Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire des trucs pareils !**

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, le plus jeune sursauta en entendant le ton sec de son aîné, qui venait de s'octroyer, par la même occasion, le droit à la parole.

**- C'est pas c'qui s'est passé, d'accord ? On est tous vivants et c'est tout ce qui compte ! On se fout des « Si j'avais » et des « Si j'avais pas » …**

**- Mais j'voudrais que tu comprennes …**

**- … que tu es désolé. C'est bon, merci, j'avais compris ! Il faut vraiment que t'arrête de gamberger, là. Et tu es trop … susceptible. Voilà, c'est ça. Les voilà tes défauts. Qu'est ce que tu crois bordel ? Tu es un mec bien et ça ne te réussis pas du tout d'essayer de changer. T'es … patient, calme … généreux, sociable … intelligent et super cultivé. Il faut dire aussi qu't'es franchement curieux. Y a qu'à voir le nombre de questions que tu débites à la minute ! J'vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux changer là d'dans ! Si avec tout ça t'es pas foutu de t'en sortir dans la vie, alors je deviendrais curé et je f'rai vœu de chasteté ! **Il inspira un grand coup et poursuivit.** En ce qui concerne le temps que je passe à te protéger. Ben j'ai qu'un truc à te dire : Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Ben ouais, parce que même quand t'auras cinquante balais et même si papa n'est plus là pour me le rappeler, tu seras toujours mon p'tit frère. Et ça, en version française c'est « je serai attaché à toi comme un escargot pas cuit à sa coquille » ou en version originale « je vais te coller comme un vieux bubblegum sous tes shoes » ! En clair, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne quelles que soient les conneries que tu pourras faire dans ta vie. Comme si moi j'en faisais jamais ! Et tu me largues pas pour autant ?!? **Sa question n'attendant pas de réponses, il continua.** Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de mon incorrigible frangin ! Enfin bon, j'te propose un pacte : La prochaine fois que l'envie débile de changer de personnalité surgira dans ta p'tite tête d'intello, prends le temps de la réflexion ! En même temps tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de te torturer comme tu sais si bien le faire à te poser dix mille questions sur « ce qui aurait pu se passer si … ? » ou « Comment t'aurais pu empêcher ça ? » Essaie plutôt d'anticiper comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude. Quoiqu'il arrive, si tu veux que je garde ma confiance en toi, ne me mens plus. Et moi, de mon côté, ben … j'vais rester moi ! … Allez, j'rigole … Fais pas cette tête … D'accord, je m'engage à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines et je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, que ce soit pour te soutenir ou te botter le cul ! **Il soupira et fit une pause.** Et … je vais essayer, mais là je prends vraiment sur moi ! … de te laisser un peu d'espace pour que tu puisses grandir. Dans les deux sens du terme, hein ? Parce que je te rassure, tu es un Winchester et tu ne vas pas rester un nabot toute ta vie. Du moment que tu ne deviens pas plus grand que moi ! … Alors, Deal ?**

**- Deal ! **Répondit Sam sans hésitation, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Grâce à ce discours inhabituellement long de son grand frère, il était enfin délesté du poids énorme qui l'entravait depuis quelques temps. Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi loquace, d'aussi loin que son cadet pouvait se souvenir. Une seule chose lui manquait toutefois : Il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout avait été pardonné, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il se leva. Aussitôt, son aîné en fit autant, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

**- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est l'heure d'aller se couch …**

Sam s'était déjà jeté sur lui et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il fut soulagé et heureux de sentir que son grand frère resserrait l'étreinte avant de l'ébouriffer. Avec ce genre d'attitude, Dean n'allait assurément pas penser qu'il était adulte mais à ce moment précis, cela lui importait peu. Dorénavant, il savait qui il était et qui il voulait devenir : Un mec bien dont son aîné serait à jamais fier de lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Attention l'épilogue se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 4 et avant ma 2ème fic "Apocalypse Now, Sammy!" donc spoilers !

Snif ! Ca y est, cette histoire est terminée ! Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens!

Une de mes lectrices m'a demandé de réécrire cette fic mais du point de vue de Dean, cette fois-ci. J'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et je me suis mise au boulot. Comme je tiens à ce qu'elle reste fidèle à supernatural, j'y ajoute des souvenirs de Dean sur les chasses avec son père. Et bien sûr, il y a toute la période ado de Sam mais vue par son aîné.

Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp et je la posterai sur le site.

Et dans le cas contraire, je la garderai pour ma lectrice et moi ! Na ! mdr !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon délire sur le passage rapide de l'adolescence de Sammy.

Gros bisous à Dinahe, DeanW62, Ouiamsammy, Jess62, SammyW73, Elidana, Kimberly68 … ainsi que tous ceux qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre, pour vos adorables mp.

Et plein de gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki qui m'a écrit toutes ces sympathiques reviews et qui est d'un soutien de tous instants !!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Adossé sur une des vieilles carcasses de voitures de Bobby, Sam se remémorait cette période difficile. De courte durée certes, mais extrêmement pénible. Il se rappelait de leur arrivée au lycée juste après ces derniers événements. Le proviseur avait expliqué à l'ensemble des élèves regroupés devant l'entrée, qu'un incendie avait ravagé la grande salle où était entreposé le matériel de la maintenance. De ce fait, et pour plus de sécurité, l'établissement avait été fermé pour une durée indéterminée. La nouvelle avait été accueillie plus que chaleureusement par les lycéens trop heureux de bénéficier de quelques jours supplémentaires de vacances.

Tristan et Dereck s'en étaient bien sortis sans que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ! Mais leur aventure leur avait servi de leçon et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de faire appel à leur QI surdéveloppé pour comprendre qu'ils ne devraient jamais réitérer ce genre d'expérience. Sam n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux. Cependant il les imaginait, se serrant les coudes, vivants non loin l'un de l'autre, comme les « frères » qu'ils avaient toujours étés.

John Winchester était revenu quelques jours plus tard, apparemment ravi de sa réussite lors de la dernière chasse. Il n'avait pas évoqué l'incident de la semaine précédente mais avait eu vent de l'incendie. Dean avait tenu parole et avait relaté leur aventure en indiquant que des ados inconscients avaient appelé un esprit vengeur. Il en avait profité pour faire l'étalage des prouesses de son cadet. Celui-ci crut lire de la fierté dans les yeux de son père. Mais, étrangement, c'est le regard goguenard de son aîné qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir.

Cette douloureuse période avait ressurgi dans son esprit alors qu'il se remémorait les événements de l'année passée. Là encore, il avait accumulé les erreurs jusqu'à en faire certaines, totalement impardonnables. Il se rappelait le pacte que Dean lui avait proposé ce soir-là. Un simple regard avait suffit pour le sceller à jamais. A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une douzaine d'années plus tard, ce serait lui qui le briserait.

La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau. Et le fait d'atteindre l'âge adulte n'avait rien arrangé. D'abord, leur père s'était sacrifié pour son aîné. Puis, Dean, à son tour, avait pourri en enfer juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir son cadet mort. Lorsqu'il avait vu son grand frère, déchiqueté par les chiens de l'enfer, il avait voulu mourir lui aussi. _Comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui ?_ Mais il s'était battu. Dans un premier temps, pour essayer de le faire revenir et ensuite parce que ce n'était pas ce que Dean aurait voulu pour lui.

Finalement, quatre mois interminables plus tard, il était revenu. C'était comme si l'air ambiant avait retrouvé son oxygène. Mais son bonheur avait été de courte durée. Dans la voiture, son grand frère lui avait demandé s'il avait continué à se servir de ses pouvoirs et il avait dû lui mentir. _Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ?_ Première erreur.

Bien évidemment, Dean avait découvert qu'il avait développé ses dons malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite juste avant sa mort. Même adulte, Sam n'avait pas supporté de voir la colère et la déception dans les yeux de son aîné. Et contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste après la chasse du Rougarou, c'était en grande partie pour lui qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter.

Malgré tout, encore une fois, il s'était laissé manipuler. Et cette fois-ci par un démon. Les conséquences en furent catastrophiques ; le mot exact étant « apocalyptiques ». Pourtant, à la base, il pensait qu'il agissait pour le bien de tous. _La route vers l'Enfer n'était-elle pas pavée de bonnes intentions ?_ Deuxième erreur.

Pour augmenter, soi-disant, ses pouvoirs, Ruby, lui faisait boire du sang de démon. _N'était-ce pas le seul moyen d'éviter l'Apocalypse ?_ Troisième erreur. Le jour où Dean l'avait vu s'abreuver de ce liquide opaque avait été pire que tout. Son expression était à la fois écoeurée et apeurée. Sam aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment là était indescriptible : Son grand frère l'avait finalement abandonné.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait les idées plus claires, il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Si son aîné l'avait enfermé dans la panic room de Bobby, c'était que justement il était toujours là pour lui. Dean avait été désemparé devant cette situation et il avait réagi de la manière qui lui semblait la meilleure. Et même après qu'il ait ouvert la porte des Enfers, même après avoir laissé Lucifer s'échapper, même après avoir déclenché l'Apocalypse, son grand frère ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était en colère et vraiment déçu, mais il était resté avec lui. Il avait respecté leur pacte.

Les yeux embués de Sam laissèrent échapper des larmes. Aujourd'hui, Dean était censé rentrer. C'était la deuxième chasse à laquelle il participait sans lui. Il s'était absenté plus de dix jours. Dix jours interminables où il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Ils s'étaient appelés plusieurs fois par jour. Mais cela ne suffisait pas au cadet qui aurait préféré être près de lui. Il ne le laisserait plus repartir seul.

Il entendit le ronronnement rassurant du moteur de l'Impala. Il était enfin arrivé. Il soupira, essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche, esquissa un sourire et partit accueillir son grand frère.


End file.
